


25 Days of Ficmas

by msgilliana



Category: Bones, Sex Education - Fandom, The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergent, Childbirth, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas tree shopping, Emily Lives, Family Fluff, Femslash, Friendship, Gift Giving, Laughter, Love, MSR, Memories, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e06 The Goldberg Variation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Snow, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, Wrapping Presents, X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange, baby/kidfic, geriatric pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: All of my 25 Days of Ficmas fics compressed into one work!Rated Explicit for Chapter 13: Sugar and Spice
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully, Temperance Brennan/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	1. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Candy Cane

“We’re home!” Mulder announced as he took the key out of the lock, followed by a much softer but still loud “Mommy, we’re back!”

“How was it?” Scully asked, wiping her hands on a towel as Mulder went to give her a kiss, placing the plastic bags full of groceries on the counter.

“Ewww! Daddy has cooties, mommy!”

Both adults chuckled as Mulder swooped up their four-year-old daughter. He held her at the side of his chest so she was eye-level with her mother. Mulder leaned in, Emily giving Scully a kiss on the cheek. 

“We got candy, mommy!” the little girl exclaimed.

Scully arched an eyebrow, but Mulder feigned innocence. 

“Oh?” she asked, prompting her partner to speak.

“In my defense, they should not make candy canes that taste like Sweet Tarts!”

Skeptically, Scully slowly made her way to where Mulder had set down the grocery bags. Looking through both, she pulled out a pack of plain red and white peppermint candy canes, and another pack, this one with various colors of the sugary rods. The latter had two missing, which she assumed had been consumed by her partner and child on the way home from the store. 

“I see someone got a little excited,” she teased, lightly tapping Emily’s nose with her finger.

The blonde giggled and held her hands out, signaling she wanted to be held by her mother. 

“Not right now, Em. Mommy needs to not carry anything,” Mulder told her.

“Mulder, I’m _fine_.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“And I am.” Scully took the child, supporting her with one hand and adjusting her with the other. 

“When is brudder getting here?” Emily asked innocently as Mulder placed the groceries in the proper place. He left the candy canes out.

“Not for a few more weeks.” Scully pushed hair out of her daughter’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Now, do you wanna help make brownies?”

“Yeah!” Emily started to wiggle, accidentally kicking Scully.

“Be careful, baby.”

“Sorry, mommy.”

Scully let her down and Emily dragged a stool next to where her mother was. Standing on top, she was tall enough to help.

“Okay, so take this,” Scully said, handing her a hard, white plastic spoon, “and stir. Like this.” She showed the little girl the proper stirring motion, and let her do that while she put up the vegetable oil and egg carton. 

“Having fun?” Mulder asked, who was watching from the bar. 

“Yeah!”

“I think she likes helping,” Scully noted.

“I can’t wait to eat them!” Emily exclaimed.

“Soon,” Scully chuckled.

X

After the chocolatey goodness had been stirred, poured, baked, and consumed, the small family sat in front of the television watching a cheesy holiday movie.

“You know basically all Hallmark movies are the same?” Mulder commented. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of the couch with his partner in the middle. His arm was around her shoulder and her swollen bare feet laid across his lap.

“This isn’t a Hallmark movie.”

“Ah, potato, po-tah-to.”

“I like this movie!” Emily piped up from Scully’s side. 

“Two against one.” The redhead smiled, giving Mulder a quick kiss before slowly getting up. She placed a hand in her belly for stability, and made sure she had her footing before moving to the kitchen. 

Mulder followed her with his eyes questioningly until he found her motivation. She was taking one plain and two colored candy canes out of their respective packaging and held them in her hand as she came back to the living room.

He continued to look as he helped her sit with an exasperated sigh. 

“I could’ve gotten those, Scully.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind,” she said, handing a colored candy cane to their daughter after opening the tightly twisted plastic and pulling it over the curve of the cane.

She handed another one to Mulder, keeping the plain one for herself. 

“These are good, mommy!”

“Who knew candy canes were enough to keep this one satisfied?” Mulder asked jokingly.

“They _are_ good,” Scully noted, tasting the red and white colored cane. “I remember eating these with Missy as we walked around the shopping center listening to the Christmas music.” She smiled sadly at the memory with her late sister. “These always make me feel nostalgic.”

“The power of peppermint in the shape of a stick.”

Scully eyed him curiously and jammed the sticky top close to his mouth. He chuckled as he play-spit and grabbed her feet, startling her. 

“You’re silly, daddy!”

“Daddy _is_ silly,” Scully agreed.

Mulder stuck his tongue out in jest, causing the small human much amusement. Placing Scully’s feet in his lap again, he slowly massaged the aching skin. She laid her head on his shoulder and Emily snuggled up next to her.

When the movie finished, he reached for the remote to turn the tv off. Looking at his side, he saw his partner fast asleep with their daughter curled up in what little lap space was left. The four-year-old hugged her mother’s belly with a visible drool spot on Scully’s shirt. Two candy cane wrappers were held under her hand atop her mother’s stomach so they didn’t fall off.

Mulder carefully got up from the couch and grabbed his phone to take a picture of the sweet moment. However, he’d forgotten to make sure the flash was off and woke Scully up when the brightness filled the room for a split second. Groggily, she opened her eyes and clutched the plastic wrappers. 

“Sorry, Scully.”

“‘s no problem.” She rubbed Emily’s back and her belly before stretching her arms up. 

“You think she’s out?” Mulder asked.

“I’m sure she’ll wake soon. The baby’s been pretty active today.”

“I don’t know how you’re able to sleep.”

“Well, it’s not the most restful, but I’m so exhausted these days I just… do, I guess.”

Mulder sat back down on the couch and placed a hand around her shoulders again. He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and she smiled sleepily. Kissing her again, deeper this time, he cupped her face and the corner of her lips turned upward. 

“You better stop before you wake a certain someone,” she whispered.

Mulder ignored her and kissed her again.

Scully removed her lips from Mulder’s. “Hey, you still haven’t finished your candy cane,” she noticed. It was sitting on the end table.

“Eh, who cares.” He moved toward her, lips pursed, but Scully stopped him.

“We need to put her to bed first before we do _anything_ else.”

Emily got woken up and she slowly walked down the hallway holding her father’s hand. After the little girl had been changed and put to bed, the adults resumed their previous romantic activities. The candy lay forgotten as quite gasps and smacks filled their bedroom.


	2. Merry and Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Wedding

December 2, 2006

Footsteps hurried down the hallway, causing creaks on the older oak floors. _Thump, thump, thump_ echoed from the plastered drywall as a child, yet four-years-old, slowed in front of his parents’ bedroom door. He tiptoed carefully, suddenly not wanting to make any noise. The little boy grabbed the silver knob and turned quietly clockwise, closing one eye as the door creaked. He was met with the sleeping form of his mother, who claimed the right side of the bed. The boy walked over to get a closer look: she was lying on her side facing him, part of her auburn hair splayed across her cheek. 

“Mommy,” the boy whispered. 

No response.

He tried again, this time closer as he raised his voice a bit.

“Mommy.”

That seemed to do the trick. The woman opened her eyes slowly, groaning. As she rubbed her eyes, she sat up and moved to face her son. The man next to her had yet moved. 

“Morning, mommy!”

“Hey, baby,” she said, pulling him up onto her lap.

“I have to go potty.”

“Okay, come on.” The woman stood, grasping at the little boy as they made their way to his room. 

She set him down in front of the bathroom and waited for him to finish, making sure he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

“I’m hungry.”

Only partly awake, she reached up for a cereal box and grabbed a bright green plastic bowl. Pouring the flakes in, she closed the box and put it up. 

“I don’t want milk.”

“You need your milk, William,” his mother said.

Her tone was kind, but he didn’t want to upset her. William huffed and mumbled ‘fine,’ but he was anything but. His mother opened the refrigerator door and took out a gallon of milk with a blue lid. After pouring a small amount of the creamy white liquid, she placed the bowl in front of where her son usually sat. She picked him up and placed him on the booster seat, as he was still too short to sit on the chair whilst at a comfortable height. 

Cries could be heard from a white walkie-talkie looking device, and she went to turn the volume down. The woman disappeared, not before giving her son a forehead kiss, and returned with a smaller human, this one with a pale blue onesie that read ‘Night Owl.’ She placed the baby in a high chair across from her son, and prepared a breakfast of cheerios and a cut-up banana. The small child eagerly grabbed at the food, mashing the banana to their mouth and dampening the cheerios with their saliva.

“Emmy’s messy, mommy,” William told his mother. 

“She just turned one, Will.”

He accepted her explanation and continued eating, greeting his father when the tall man appeared minutes later.

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, kiddo,” he said, grabbing his son’s head and kissing it. He then went to his partner, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her neck as she cut up an apple.

“Mulder…” the woman warned.

“C’mon, Scully. I’m just giving you some loovveee,” he teased.

“Well, save your ‘loovveee’ for later. I’m hungry.” Scully placed the slices into a bowl and took it as she joined her children at the table.

Defeated, Mulder sighed and grabbed a pop tart from the pantry. He sat at the end, unwrapping the silver foil and placing a pastry into his mouth. 

“So, any plans today, Scully?” he asked with his mouth full.

She eyed him, not knowing whether he was joking or not.

“Just kidding. What time do we have to be at the church?”

“ _You_ don’t have to be there until half an hour before pictures. I need to take Em with me and I need to leave in about,” she looked at her watch, “two hours. And I need to shower.”

“I’ll join you,” Muder smirked.

Scully opened her mouth, hoping their impressionable son hadn’t heard a word. William remained blissfully unaware of the sexual innuendo, and she sighed in relief. This was going to be a long morning. 

X

“I know, I know,” Scully said sweetly as she changed Em into a soft red dress, the child wailing as her skin met the air. As the (very small) flower girl, Scully had picked a sleeveless dress with a frilly bottom for her younger child. Complete with white shoes and sweater, Em looked like a princess in her mother’s eyes. 

“I can change her,” a woman offered. 

“It’s alright, Missy. I can do it.”

“Dana, we need to get _you_ ready,” another woman chimed.

“I know, and I’m almost done. I just need to put on my dress.”

“I wish we could’ve done this at our church.”

“Mom, you know Mulder’s Jewish. We couldn’t even if we wanted to.”

Her mother tsked in disapproval. With not being able to get married in a Catholic church, Scully chose another church, Episcopalian, that was available for winter weekend. Maggie Scully had not been a fan, but Scully reminded her that Mulder made the compromise to get married in a church at all for her family’s sake.

“So when are the boys getting here?” Missy asked, diverting from the current topic.

“About half an hour.” Scully finished dressing Em and gave her to Maggie.

“Then you’d better put your dress on so you can get your pictures before they get here.”

Scully unzipped white garment bag that had been hanging on a rack and took out her dress. It was a long-sleeved dress that had a mess top covered in lace detail and sparkled throughout, while the bottom was a simple white bottom that flowed, allowing room to move. She removed her robe and Missy held the dress as Scully stepped into it to avoid messing up her hair, which was in a simple half-back. Maggie zipped up the back with one hand as Scully and her sister smoothed the dress down. Hands left the dress and Scully turned to face the women. 

“Oh, you look beautiful, Dana,” her mother praised. 

“Thanks, mom.”

“Knock, knock,” a voice rang as they acted out their verbal cue. A woman opened the door, followed by another. 

“Hey,” Scully greeted.

“You look so beautiful, Dana,” the woman said.

“Amazing,” the other agreed. 

Scully blushed at the compliment from her sister-in-laws. “Thank you.”

“I just came by to say the photographer is ready whenever you are.”

“Thanks, Tara.”

“Hey Kaitlyn, how’s the knucklehead?” Missy asked in reference to her and Scully’s younger brother and Kaitlyn’s husband.

“Oh, you know. The usual. It’s like having a third kid.”

The women laughed and Scully looked in a mirror for last-minute touch-ups. 

“You look great, Danes. Now go out there and knock ‘em dead.”

X

After Scully took her part of the pictures, including all of the Scully women at various times, the photographer wanted just one last set of pictures with her and Em. However, the toddler was not having it. Her wails echoed throughout the church sanctuary. Scully suggested taking photos of them walking down the aisle but from behind, so the photographer bent down to capture photos of Em’s little hand clutching her mother’s for dear life. 

“The boys are here,” Tara announced.

Scully picked up Em and made her way to the front of the church.

“Dana, wait!” Maggie gasped, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You need to do the first-look pictures!”

“Mom.” Scully rolled her eyes, but agreed. She sent Kaitlyn out to relay the message, so she only came back in with Charlie and William. Bill brought up the rear.

“Mommy!” William exclaimed, going in for a hug. “You look boo-tuh-ful!”

“Thank you, baby. Is your daddy outside?”

“Yep!”

“Okay, Dana, just walk out and do your thing,” the photographer instructed. 

Scully took a deep breath and opened the four doors to the outside. Mulder was a good few yards ahead, watching the oncoming traffic. While he knew what the dress looked like, he’d never seen her in it, so Scully was anxious. She slowly made her way to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she heard the clicks of the camera.

Mulder turned around and his smile was wide. He took in every inch of her, placing his hands on her waist as he kissed her.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” He smiled, taking her hands.

“Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”

He chuckled. “What do you say we get married after taking these pictures?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

X

The ceremony was beautiful, neither one willing to take their eyes off the other as the pastor spoke. It was a smaller ceremony with family and a few friends. Missy stood as Maid of Honor and Charlie as Best Man. Em and William captured the hearts of all as he helped his little sister down the aisle. Missy held Em as William stood next to Charlie and experienced what very few of his classmates had. 

As Mulder and Scully recited their vows, the other struggled to contain their happiness. As much as life had taken from them, this was their moment to take back. They could not think of a better way to end their fight than by just being. 

Mulder had proposed when little Emilia was just one month old, Scully still exhausted and healing from the birth. She still had her wits about her, though, and happily agreed. Now, they would forever be known as Mr. Mulder and Dr. Scully, truth-seeker and doctor, father and mother to two wonderful children, and two people so wonderfully in love.


	3. I’ll be Home for Christmas (If Only in my Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst and Mature themes

The first snowfall of December was always magical. It was the holiday season, and children wanted nothing more than snow like in many of the beloved songs that came on the radio. Dreams of sledding down hills and snowball fights filled many a child’s minds. Snow also brought magic, as it made DC feel like a winter wonderland in people’s own backyards. For Dana Scully, however, snow came with thoughts of her child. A child who loved the snow, even at just over six months old. A child she couldn’t protect, a child she had to lose in order to show her love for him. 

As Mulder entered in and out of her, she tried hard to bring her focus back to him.

“Scully, you okay?” Mulder asked as he continued his thrusts, slowing for her.

She was brought out of her reverie. “Oh, mhmm. I’m fine.”

“You seem a little out of it. I want this to be enjoyable.”

“Mulder, I’m _fine_.”

Fine. That’s all she ever was.

“I’m stopping,” he said.

Scully quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass. “Don’t you dare.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” They were both starting to get irritated. 

“You’re lying.”

Scully scoffed, moving her feet so Mulder would be buried deeper into her. Tears started to form as she kept thinking about William, her sweet boy who was God knows how far away. He wouldn’t even remember her. The woman who loved him and carried him. Her miracle boy wouldn’t even be old enough to retain memories of laughter when they were with Monica. Or being lifted into the air by the Lone Gunmen at Scully’s chagrin, but he would be giggling and enjoying every second. 

“Scully. You’re in pain.”

“Don’t therapize me.”

Mulder sighed, trying to escape Scully’s grasp on him.

“I said don’t stop.”

“I can’t watch you like this.”

Tears fell harder and she choked back sobs. “Keep going.”

“Scully, no.”

“Keep going, dammit!” she yelled. “I need to forget.”

“Forget what?” Mulder prompted. He wasn’t moving. 

Scully pushed him so she was on top. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” She started riding him, kneading her breasts and crying. 

Mulder held Scully’s hips to stop her. The motion angered her, and she kissed Mulder roughly. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, but even in the dimly lit room they were dull, lifeless. 

“Scully…” he whispered. “Please.”

She erupted. She got off of him and pushed him down. Her tears stained her eyes as she grabbed the lamp that was giving light and threw it, sending it crashing into the wall, spreading darkness. Mulder got up and wrapped himself around her from behind. Scully thrashed and yelled and kicked her legs, lifting herself up, but Mulder’s grip only tightened around her naked body. 

For months, she said she was fine, that she was okay. For months, he watched as she longingly looked at mothers with their children, babies in strollers, and remembered their son. For months, he tried to be there for her, being pushed away. Sex was just that. They didn’t make love anymore. She had no more left to give, for it was snatched from her, and not even he could bring it back. 

Sobs erupted over her as she held onto his arms her legs wobbling. He carried her to the bed and she curled into herself as he turned the light on. He watched as her face scrunched up as tears fell across her nose onto the sheets. Slowly making his way over to her, Mulder brushed away hair that had become stuck to her cheek by her tears. He got behind her and held her as she cried.

“It’s okay. Let it out.”

For minutes, the only sound that could be heard was her crying. Mulder was patient. He would wait until she was ready. Until she finally opened up.

Her sobs dissipated, becoming sniffles. “William loved the snow,” she finally said, struggling to say the words. 

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder held her tighter.

“When… whenever we went out, he always… he always loved when… when snow landed on his cheeks…” she managed between sniffs. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered into her ear.

“I miss him.” She choked back a sob.

“I know, I know.” He stroked her hair, his heart breaking.

“I couldn’t protect him. I couldn’t be a mother.” Scully almost returned to sobbing, but she stopped herself.

“You did what you had to do. I bet he’s enjoying the snow, and he’s safe. You kept him safe.” Mulder tried to comfort her, but this was a pain he didn’t know if it would ever heal.

“I kept him safe,” she repeated, sniffling. 

“You love him and made the ultimate sacrifice. You will _always_ be a mother, Scully.”

Sniff. “Really?”

“Really.” He kissed her cheek and felt her body soften as she sighed. 

She continued occasional sniffles, Mulder never letting her go. When she finally fell asleep, Mulder stayed awake, finding comfort in her steady breathing. He looked out onto the window, watching the snow fall, hoping their son was out there somewhere, laughing as the snow fell on his cheeks.


	4. Breath Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones/The X-Files crossover

Em, slow down!” Scully exclaimed, trying to get the attention of her daughter who was currently running to the playground. 

“But mooom, I wanna play!” the seven-year-old said.

“Wait for Christine to catch up.”

Emily groaned and waited for the smaller child to reach her. Christine took her hand and the two girls squealed and laughed as they went running to the play equipment. 

“I am _so_ sorry about that,” Scully apologized to the taller woman whose hand she was holding. 

“It’s alright. If Christine was taller I’m sure she would be doing the same.”

The baby in the woman’s other arm began to stir and they found a place to sit. Scully used the woman’s hand for balance as she struggled to sit, her very large and very round belly in the way. 

“Hey buddy,” Scully said happily to the now awake little boy.

The one-year-old squirmed and made noises, entranced by the world around him.

“I can’t believe Hank’s already a year old.”

“He was seven months old when we met.”

“I remember.” Scully smiled, remembering the night of love making with the forensic anthropologist in her apartment after having one too many drinks at the bar. Emily had spent the night at Mulder’s place, so they would be uninterrupted the whole night. 

Scully had been terrified, the thought of making love to a woman was new territory for her. Luckily, they both were inexperienced in playing the field with the same gender. While it had been awkward at first, they ended up cuddled in bed together before she had bolted to the bathroom, emesis racking her body. 

They met again. And again. And again. Soon after Scully found out she was pregnant, she went to her lover’s place of work and found herself standing outside the door labeled _Temperence Brennan, PhD._ She felt nauseous again, this time because of her nerves. What would Brennan say? How would she react? Would she never want to see her again?

In a surprising twist, her pregnancy didn’t throw Brennan off, and she explained she was a mother as well. This new development was scary, but Scully felt oddly comfortable with this woman who was brilliant in every sense of the word. 

The next five months had been bliss. They met each other’s children, went on dates, made passionate love, and enjoyed each other’s company. They had officially been partners for the better part of three months now, and enjoying every second. 

“Mommy?”

Scully was brought back to the present as she heard her name exit her daughter's lips. 

“Hmm?” 

“I can see my breath!” Emily exhaled, a small cloud of water vapors forming.

“You sure can.”

Christine soon came up to the two women as well. She hoisted herself up next to Scully and kicked her feet back and forth. 

“Why can we see our breath, mommy?” Emily asked.

“Oh, umm…” Scully was unsure of how to answer.

“When we exhale, the dew point in our breath changes due to the drastic contrast in temperature. This means the moisture must be removed, and it does so by condensation. The water vapors lose their energy and the gas particles from our breath are condensed, causing liquid water and ice. These particles are visible due because they are larger than average,” Brennan answered. She certainly knew what she was talking about. 

Christine was unfazed by the complex answer, but it was still taking Emily time to get used to the way her mommy’s girlfriend spoke big words a lot. She stared at Brennan with wide eyes, having not understood a single word she said. 

Brennan realized she confused the girl, and tried to come up with a more simplified answer. 

“Basically our breath created little water droplets we can see because it’s so cold,” Scully answered this time, having figured out how to make it easier to understand. 

“Oh. Cool!” Emily went back to playing, having studied her quest for knowledge, but Christine stayed behind, leaning into Scully.

“Dana, when is your baby coming?” She lifted her head to meet the older woman’s eyes.

Both women were taken aback by the question. Christine hadn’t shown much of an interest in the developing fetus, Emily having enough excitement for the both of them.

“Christine!” Brennan scolded. 

“Sorry.” She curled into herself.

“It’s alright. I’m not due for another month.”

“Is it a boy like Hank?”

The two women looked at each other. They had gone to the ultrasound together, Mulder meeting them there, and found out the gender together. Scully was going to have a son, and they hadn’t told the kids, wanting to keep it a surprise.

“We’ll see, okay?” 

Christine seemed satisfied with the answer, and jumped off the bench, running to find Emily. 

“Kids,” Scully exhaled.

“We’re about to have four of them,” Brennan pointed out. 

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned. “I’m just ready for this pregnancy to be over.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be pushing him out of your vagina before you know it.”

Scully laughed at Brennan’s bluntness, causing the latter to chuckle as well. She rubbed her aching stomach, eager to meet her child. 

They were content to watch their daughters play, Hank babbling and gurgling in delight every time he saw a dog with their owner or ducks casually walk through the park. Soon enough, the girls decided they were done playing, and made no hesitation to let their mothers know. 

The family made their way back to Brennan’s modest vehicle, strapping Hank in his carrier, and Christine and Emily in booster seats. They made it back to Brennan’s house, and Emily was too excited at her “breath bubbles” to come inside. They were finally able to coax her inside, and after dinner, baths, story time for the girls and a diaper change for Hank, Scully and Brennan resigned to the bedroom, exhaling heavily for a completely different type of reason.


	5. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Coat/Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog from “Daemonicus” belongs to Frank Spotnitz.
> 
> Thank you Ashleigh for helping me get the BF correct!!!

It was a good day. Well, by Fox Mulder’s standards, it was. He woke up next to Scully, had breakfast, dropped their children off at school, had no incidents with either Kersh or Skinner, and was now waiting for her to finish her last lecture of the day so they could spend time together before they had to pick Emily and Will up. He peeped through the auditorium door window, watching her speak from afar. God, she was beautiful. Opening the door, he snuck in the back, hoping to go unnoticed. 

“Science, however, tells us that evil comes not from monsters, but from men. It offers us the methodology to catch these men, and only after we have exhausted these methods should we leave science behind to consider more… extreme possibilities.”

There was murmur among the students, but he was more occupied with a group near him. From what he could tell, it was two men and a woman huddled together. They seemed to be more focused on his partner’s face than their looks. 

“How are we supposed to learn anything if the professor’s so smokin’ hot?” one of the men asked. 

“I heard she’s got a kid and a baby at home. She’s a total milf,” the woman said. 

The three of them chuckled and Mulder internally seethed, his jaw tightening. She was _his_ partner. _His_ lover. The mother of _their_ son and daughter. While Emily had been adopted by Scully after they learned of her existence and not biologically his, Mulder considered the bright-eyed little girl his from the moment he fell in love with the smartest woman in the world. 

“That’s all the time we have for today. I will see you all on Friday,” he heard Scully announce.

He stayed pressed against the wall as the students filed out, shooting daggers at the three he had eyed. When all of the students were gone, he made his way to the front of the room.

Scully was putting things away when he grabbed her hips and kissed her cheek from behind, startling her. 

“I hope you are who I think you are, or else I’m not afraid to cause serious injury.”

“Scully, you wound me,” Mulder joked. 

She turned around and smiled, kissing him. 

“How was your day?” she asked oh-so-casually. 

“It was fine. How was yours?”

“Oh, you know. Teaching.”

“Sooo… you want to head to your office?” he asked.

“Gladly. My boobs are killing me.”

Mulder chuckled. He took her hand and waited while she grabbed her bag and they set off. Letting go of her hand once they got to the door, they walked in comfortable silence to the elevator. Once the door closed, she sighed heavily.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

They didn’t speak again until she opened the door to her office. “Close the door and lock it, please.” She took off her blazer and set it on the back of her swivel chair.

Mulder did as asked and sat down in the chair in front of her desk while she grabbed her breast pump machine. Placing it on the desk, she took out two bottles from a black bag and plugged in the machine. He watched in awe as she attached tubes to the bottles and motor, unbuttoned her shirt, pulled down her nursing bra, placed a bottle on each breast, and turned on the machine. This was amazing. She did all of it with ease. 

Scully sighed in relief as she felt the release and started typing on the computer, the wheezing of the machine’s motor the only sound filling the room. Mulder was unsure if he was more turned on by watching her naked breasts work to feed their son, or the no-nonsense way she was working as if she didn’t have tubes connecting her to a machine. Was it wrong to think sexually of the organs which helped their son grow? Probably. In his defense, he had up close and personal experiences with her breasts while performing the act of love several, _several_ times. 

“Mulder?” 

He snapped back to reality and realized he had been staring right at her breasts the whole time. 

“Something on your mind?” she asked light-heartedly.

“Just… you’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Scully chuckled and went back to work. 

Mulder found himself suddenly getting up and going to her. She looked at him curiously until he kissed her passionately, running his hands through her hair. Her eyes widened at first, but she soon settled into the kiss. He let go with a soft smack and smiled at her, nose touching nose.

“What brought this on?”

“I just wanted to show you how much I love you.”

She scooted her chair back. “Mulder.” A smart woman like Scully would not be so easily convinced. 

He sighed and went to sit back down. “Fine. I snuck into your lecture today…”

“I saw.”

Smirking, he continued. “Anyway, I wanted to see you be smart _and_ sexy, so I snuck in. And…”

“And…”

“Have you heard the things those kids say?”

“Mulder, my classes are ninety percent warm-blooded men. It does not surprise me if they think and say things to their friends about me they probably wouldn’t say in front of me.”

“Oh, it’s not just men.”

“Or women. Look, Mulder. You find me attractive, don’t you?”

He nodded meekly. 

“So why does it surprise you that others feel the same?”

“They called you a milf, Scully! A _milf_! I mean you are, but still!” He was getting worked up, but he couldn’t help it.

“I see. So you’re feeling territorial, even though I can hold my own?” 

Mudler stared at her, eyes wide.

“Have you heard what the women of the Bureau say about _you_?” she continued. “I may not have liked hearing it when we first became partners, but it’s just a fact of life. I got used to it, because I know that no matter what people think about you or me, you’re the _only_ one I love. We made a child together. We raise our kids together. _You_ are the one I go home with at night. So maybe my students talk about me. I don’t care. I’m happily taken, and unless you change your mind, I plan on being taken for a very long time. And your opinion about me is the only one that matters aside from mine.”

Mulder listened to her speech with a new sense of amazement. He didn’t think he could love her more if he tried. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I heard them and saw red.”

“It’s okay, Mulder. Just don’t let it get to your head so much next time.”

He sighed and smiled at her, and she reciprocated. He felt like he could see the love in her eyes. She was right, he had to admit. 

“Now, if you promise to be good once I’m done, I’ll let you apply the lanolin.” 

X

Scully continued working until about half an hour later. She looked at the clock and told him it was time to pick up their kids as she put on her blazer. She took the black tote, having put the now full bottles and machine back in it, her bag, and he opened the door for her. 

“Oh wait,” she stopped, having forgotten her coat that she had hung up on the coat rack when she got in for the day.

“On it.” Mulder swiftly grabbed her coat and helped her into it after she set her bags down. 

He helped her into her coat, smoothly cupping a breast as he did so. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow as she pulled the collar down and adjusted.

He shrugged. “It’s a bit chilly out there.”

She shook her head in jest and they walked out of the Bureau together, hand in hand once they reached the parking garage. She pulled her coat closer to her, the cold air blowing directly into them. Mulder put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her bicep in hopes to warm her up.

Once they reached the car, Scully got in the passenger seat, set her bags down on the floor, and took off her coat as Mulder got in and started the car. They drove off, wondering what wild stories they would hear from their children’s day at school this time.


	6. O Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Tree

“Mulder, when you said ‘let’s go get a tree,’ this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” 

“C’mon, Scully! What’s better than a real tree for Christmas?” 

“A fake one. With no mess. Did you forget about Will?”

“He’s too young to care about trees anyway, aren’t you buddy?” Mulder asked the baby strapped to Scully’s chest. William babbled in agreement. 

Mulder and Scully were currently at Wadsworth’s Christmas Tree Farm after he oh-so-sneakily drove past Lowe’s as Scully and William slept. When they arrived at their destination, Scully shot him daggers. She said nothing, however, eyeing him the entire way as they approached the entrance with their little boy in tow.

They were looking at the various sizes of trees when a hearty-looking man with a beard approached them. 

“Looking for something in particular?” the tall man asked. 

“We’re just looking right now,” Scully answered. 

“Well, if you find a tree you like, just let me know.”

“Thank you.” Mulder gave a half smile to the man and he walked off. 

“You know you’re in charge of cleaning up the mess, right?” Scully asked.

“Of course dear.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they roamed. 

There were slim trees and wide trees. There were trees that stopped just above the top of Scully’s head, and trees that seemed to be two stories tall. There were trees with short stumps and trees with tall stumps. It was almost impossible to find a tree that would fit perfectly in their little unremarkable house in Farr’s Corner. 

“What about this one?” Mulder would ask as Scully gave an affirmative ‘no.’ There just was no tree that the redhead would agree on. 

“Well, it seems as if we won’t be having a real tree,” Scully pouted, but he could tell she was secretly glad. 

Mulder was not one to quit, however, and was determined to find the right tree.

“Mulder, just stop. There’s not a tree I like.”

“But Scully, we _need_ a real tree!”

“Why? What reason could you _possibly_ give as to needing a real tree?”

They continued bickering, Mulder saying yes to every tree and Scully no. They had stopped when they heard the cheerful gurgling of the baby boy. 

“What is it, Will?” Mulder asked, curious as to what caught his attention. 

The baby just continued laughing and gurgling. Scully turned her head so she had the baby’s view and saw it. 

“Mulder, come here.”

He followed her until they stopped in front of the smallest tree in the farm. It was the same height as Scully and fewer pine needles than most of the other trees. It was perfect. 

“Mulder, find that man.”

He perked up. “Did we just find our tree?”

She gave a bright smile. “We found out tree.”

X

After arriving home, Mulder and Scully worked together to bring the tree in. William was strapped to Scully back this time as it took their combined strength to haul the tree through their front door, leaving pine needles in its wake. Scully pointed to a corner in the living room and after catching their breath, they looked at the small tree in pride. Mulder held out his palm and she gave him a high five. 

“We did good,” Mulder said breathlessly.

“We sure did. Make sure to pick up the pine needles.”

He chuckled and kissed her lips before getting a broom out of the hallway closet and sweeping up the prickly needles as she unstrapped William from her back and carried him up the stairs. When he was done, Scully was standing halfway down the staircase, eyeing him sultrily.

“William’s out for the night. What do you say we get ourselves clean before bed?” 

He couldn’t miss the passion in her eyes. Rushing over to her, he grabbed her hips, kissing her as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took them to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	7. All I Want fo Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Ornament

“Hey, Lil, you wanna put ornaments on the tree?” Emily asked the toddler. 

Lily squealed in excitement and toddled over to her big sister. At just two years old, Lily adored Emily. The fifteen-year-old was the coolest person in the world. If the teen was home, it would not be so far-fetched to find Lily nearby. Mulder argued their younger daughter preferred Emily over her own parents, but Scully was quick to dismiss him. That is, until the little girl only wanted her sister to read to her at bedtime. That stung her parents’ egos a bit, but they didn’t let it show. 

Emily picked Lily up and held her on her hip, pointing out all the different colored ornaments they would be putting on the tree. Eleven-year-old William, the only boy, sat on the couch with his 3DS, one of last year’s Christmas presents. 

“Willy, help!” 

“No thanks.”

“Come on, Will, I wanna get some of this done before mom and dad get home,” Emily pleaded.

William just shrugged and continued playing his game.

“Boys,” she muttered to Lily. 

The girls had been invested in tree decorating, Emily letting Lily pick out ornaments and helping her put them on the tree. They had gone through two boxes before running out and Emily put Lily down in search of more. 

Knowing her mom kept most Christmas stuff under the bed, she knelt down and pulled out two more cardboard boxes. She went through the various winter-themed items and took out boxes labeled “ornaments.” However, there was an out-of-place crumpled brown bag in the midst of glass and paper. 

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together and took out the bag. It was circular in shape, so she figured it was another ornament. She pulled it out and gasped at what was inside. It was an ornament, hand-painted, with the words “when 3 become 4,” with a large, medium, and small stick figure with E, W, and L underneath respectively, and a question mark next to the L. The background was a mixture of green and yellow.

“Oh my God.” Emily realized her eyes weren’t supposed to have seen this. She _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to have seen this.

Overwhelmed with this new information, she almost didn’t hear the front door unlock. She scrambled to put everything back as she heard Lily’s “Mommy!”

“Hey, baby.”

Emily breathed out, calming herself, and carried the two boxes down the stairs. Her parents came into view as they were putting away their coats and key. She tried to catch a glimpse of her mother’s stomach, but her black turtleneck concealed it. 

“Hey mom, hey day,” she said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“I see you’ve done a little decorating,” Mulder noticed as Scully picked up Lily. 

_Don’t be awkward. Don’t be awkward._ “Yeah. Lily helped.” 

“Did you help, Lil?” Scully asked the child in her arms.

“Yeah!”

“I just went to get more ornaments so maybe we could do it together after dinner?” Emily asked.

“Sounds like a plan. Will, you wanna help put up ornaments later?” Mulder asked.

“No thanks,” the boy repeated from earlier.

“Boys,” Scully joked, shaking her head. 

“My sentiments exactly,” Emily agreed as she placed the boxes on the floor next to the tree. 

X

Dinner was largely uneventful, Mulder and Scully asking their kids about their day, what they did at school, and if they had done their homework. Emily asked how her mother’s day at the hospital was and her father’s day at the FBI. 

It was no secret her parents had met and fell in love in the dark and dusty basement. They conceived their oldest child on their one year anniversary, and their little girl was born the day after Valentine’s day. Mulder proposed when Emily was learning to walk, and she was the cutest flower girl ever (in her mother’s totally unbiased opinion). Scully was called to become a pediatric surgeon after her time at the X-Files came to a close and she discovered she was pregnant with her son on her daughter’s fourth birthday. Lily was their surprise baby. After nine years of two children, Lily came into the world with the darkest head of hair and brought great joy to her parents. 

And now her mom was pregnant yet again.

“Em?” Mulder asked.

“Hmm?” She snapped back in, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

“I asked if you had any tests we could help you with before school gets out.”

“I don’t think so. I think I’m going to do well.”

“That’s my girl,” Scully beamed. 

Dinner was quietly finished and dishes cleared and put away. Lily excitedly ran over to the tree and started to pull out the ornaments from the boxes. Emily was quick, though, and stopped the grabby toddler from shattering any glass. Scully made mugs of hot chocolate and soon joined her husband and two of her children, decorating the tree while Christmas music played in the background. 

“Oh, hold on,” she said a while later. “There’s one thing I forgot.”

She looked at Mulder knowingly and went up the stairs. Emily heart started racing when she brought the very same bag the teen had stumbled upon earlier. 

“I know this isn’t the most creative way to do this, but I wanted to let you know before Christmas.”

Even William was curious. He got up from the couch, arms crossed and with a questioning look on his face. 

Scully pulled out the green and yellow ornament, letting her children get a look.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her smile widening as Mulder put his arm around her hip.

Emily smiled, not wanting to give herself away, and William stood in shock. 

“Cool,” he finally said, going back to play his game. 

“You’re going to be a big sister, Lil,” Mulder told her. 

“Baby?” 

“Yeah, the baby’s in mommy’s belly,” Scully said. 

The adults didn’t miss the way their oldest child had suddenly become mute, not saying a word. Scully walked over to her while Mulder held Lily.

“You okay, Em?” Scully asked.

“I’m fine. It’s just… a lot to take in.”

The woman smiled softly. “You knew.”

The teen sputtered. “What… I didn’t… I never… how did you know?”

“I figured you had seen it when looking for more boxes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Scully put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, rubbing her arm. “I just want to know how you’re feeling.”

“I’m happy for you, mom. Really.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Emily smiled, and mother and daughter walked back to the festivities, laughing as Lily bumped her father in the head with an ornament. 

Her parents were happy, and her family was together and safe. There’s nothing more she could have asked for.


	8. It’s A Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones/ The X-Files crossover

“Bren, dinner’s ready!” Scully called out from the kitchen. “Em, Christine, come eat your dinner!”

Her partner had had a long day, and she wanted to do something to cheer her up. She had the kids color a skeleton with a santa hat on it, each one looking vastly different due to their various ages. They also made snowflakes from paper, detailing a snowflake’s journey to the ground. Brennan’s mood had shifted significantly, kissing Scully at the disgust of the kids. Unfortunately, Brennan had not been able to stay that way for long, as this particular case was very complex, and she wouldn’t stop until they caught the perpetrator. 

Scully sat Hank in his booster seat and opened a cup of puréed carrots while Christine and Emily came running down the stairs. 

“Smells good!” Emily noted.

“I’m hungry!” Christine said. 

“Well come on, then.” 

The two girls sat at their usual spots, Christine needing extra support from three of Scully’s old physics textbooks from undergrad top with a cushion.

Scully placed a plate in front of each child, the carrots for Hank, and got a plate for Brennan. 

“Speak of the devil,” Scully said as the forensic anthropologist made her way to the table. 

“There’s no such thing as a devil,” the doctor replied, deadpanned. 

“It’s just a saying,” Scully replied sweetly. “Here, I made a plate for you.”

“Thank you, Dana.” She placed the plate in front of Brennan, who was now seated, and came back with her own plate.

“Long day?” the redhead asked as she slowly sat down, her large belly in the way. 

“You could say that. I’m sure yours was longer.”

“It’s not a contest, Bren. I’m working and pregnant like millions of women.”

“Millions of women aren’t doctors,” Brennan retorted. 

“I recall you telling me you worked during both of your pregnancies.”

“Mommy! Mommy!” Hank squealed, unknowingly cutting them off.

Brennan started feeding Hank with Scully watching her while Emily and Christine chatted about any and everything. 

“Mommy, is daddy going to come here for Christmas?” Emily asked out if the blue. 

While Scully and Brennan were together, their children’s fathers were still very much active in their lives. Both women met the other’s ex-partners and everyone was adults about the situation. Scully was no longer on the X-Files, but Brennan and Booth still worked together. While Scully’s breakup with Mulder had ended roughly, she immediately informed him of her miracle pregnancy and they had a long and difficult talk about their future. Brennan’s talk with Booth did not go as smoothly, as he had put both her and Christine in danger, but he truly was working towards getting better and going to his GA meetings. They were an unconventional family, but the children remained mostly okay, and that was the priority. 

“He should be, sweetie. He said he was.”

“Good. I haven’t seen him in forever.”

“You’ll get to see him this weekend, remember?”

“Oh, right!” Emily went back to eating and chatting, perplexing Scully, but she said nothing. 

“What do we say we watch a movie after dinner?” she suggested. 

“Awesome!”

“Yes, please!”

“Well, the girls want to. What say you, Brennan?” 

“I’d love to.” Brennan smiled, gladly taking the chance to spend time with her family. 

X

Dinner had been eaten, dishes had been cleaned, and everyone was cuddled together on the couch watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. Scully tried to be comfortable, but occasionally being kicked in the stomach or ribs did nothing to aid her aching back. 

While Emily and Christine were entranced with the movie, she occasionally looked over at her lover, who was currently holding her son to her torso with one hand and awkwardly holding Scully’s belly with the other as she dozed. She decided to let her rest. Placing her hand over Brennan’s, whose arm was draped on top of her bump close to her chest, she smiled and lifted her feet up. 

For too long she had missed out on just spending a quiet night at home with her family. This Christmas season, she would make sure to enjoy as much of it as she could. Her life was perfect, and she would do anything to keep it that way. 


	9. My Gift is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Shopping

It was a dark morning at the Unremarkable House, a baby’s cry filling her parents’ bedroom.

“Your turn,” a sleepy Mulder mumbled, nudging Scully’s shoulder.

“Mmm, your turn,” she replied, equally as exhausted.

“You’re the one with the breasts.”

“I fed her an hour ago.”

Their daughter’s wails did not quell, so Mulder admitted defeat and slowly got up. He walked over to Scully’s side of the bed and carefully picked their daughter up out of the bassinet placed against the wall. 

The baby’s cries turned into whimpers, Mulder’s shirt damp with tiny tears.

“Okay Lil, let’s see what you’ve got going on.” 

He took her and set her down on the changing table. Unbuttoning her tiny blue footie pajamas, Mulder instantly was hit with a putrid smell. 

“Told you,” Scully said, the smell penetrating the air.

Mulder just shook his head and chuckled as he cleaned and re-diapered their baby girl. Lily’s crying subsided and he held her close as he patted her bottom. Not wanting to put her back just yet, he crawled back into bed, leaning against the headboard as the baby gurgled.

“What time is it?” Scully asked, turning to face her beloveds.

“Just past five. Merry Christmas, Scully.”

“Mmm. Ditto.”

Mulder closed his eyes, letting his daughter and lover’s deep breathing lull him to sleep until Lily’s need feeding. 

X

“Since neither of us are going back to bed, what do you say we eat some breakfast?”

“That sounds nice,” Scully hummed, her stomach rumbling.

The festive morning had been relatively uneventful, Mulder and Scully preferring to enjoy the day with their baby. Lily had received a stuffed alien, crib sheets, diapers, baby powder, wipes, and a variety of baby food from her mother. Mulder, however, had also gotten Scully a few things. He had gotten Lily a few teething rings for when she was older, a play mat for tummy time, and had gotten a high chair for when she was able to sit up. 

“Mulder, I didn’t get you anything,” Scully protested when he had revealed a long velvet box from Pandora.

“Just open it,” he smiled.

Scully handed over the baby and looked at him skeptically. She opened her gift and gasped, the gold necklace reflecting the dimly lit room. 

“I love you, Scully.”

She would have kissed him if she wasn’t in shock. Taking the necklace out, she marveled at the beauty of the simple chain. It matched her cross necklace, able to be layered and not stand out. 

He kissed her cheek while she put it on. It looked perfect with the cross and she wanted to keep it on forever. However, it was too new and thoughtful a gift for the grabby hands on their daughter, so she took it off when it came time for Lily to eat again. 

While the rest of their day had been spent in contentment, a knock on their door brought them out of their afternoon doze.

“Did you invite anyone?” Mulder asked.

“No, no one,” Scully had answered, clutching Lily to her chest. 

Mulder got up and looked through the peephole of their front door. Scully heard an “oh my God” before the door opened and another voice could be heard. Careful not to wake her sleeping baby, she followed the sound of the noise.

“Mulder? Who is-“ She gasped and stopped in her tracks.

“Hey Dana.”

“Jackson.” She felt on the verge of crying.

“I-uh, I brought some stuff.” He held up three bags of red, green, and silver. 

She said nothing, just walked over to him and hugged him tightly with her free arm. He reciprocated, placing his arms around the back of her neck. He let go and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

“Is that…” Jackson started.

“This is your sister,” Scully choked.

The teen smiled, never having seen such a small baby in person before.

“She won’t bite,” Mulder teased. 

Scully looked at him questioningly. “Would you like to hold her?”

Jackson slowly nodded, letting his biological mother show him the proper technique. 

“Come sit,” Mulder gestured toward to the living room. 

The four made their way to the small area with Jackson’s gifts and sat on the couch. He was entranced with his little sister whom he had only seen in visions. 

“How are you? I mean… I thought you…” Scully couldn’t even begin to comprehend her son’s presence.

“I’ve been okay. After that night… I’ve been wandering. Just being. I could connect with her,” he looked to Lily, “since I found out you were pregnant.”

“That vision was you?”

Jackson nodded. “When she was born, I wanted to see her, but I didn’t… it’s safe for me now.”

“I’m so glad,” Mulder spoke. 

“For so long, I wondered about your safety. I’m just so happy you’re okay.”

“I went to see my parents graves…” he paused, waiting for a reaction. The two adults looked at him knowingly. “When I was sitting there, I realized how lonely I felt without him. How you must’ve felt when I was a baby. I didn’t want you to spend the rest of your life wondering.”

“You’re here and you’re safe, that’s all that matters,” Scully’s face was damp with tears, indescribably elated to finally be knowingly reunited with her son. 

“Can you open your gifts now?” the teen asked.

Mulder and Scully shared a laugh. “Which one is…” 

“Red is you, green is… Mulder, and silver is Lily.”

Scully placed the red bag in her lap, reaching for the silver gift as Mulder did the green. Both bags were a bit bigger than the silver.

As they opened their gifts, they gasped, realizing what Jackson had gotten them. 

They pulled out drawings he had done, papers he had written, notes kept from school. He had given them the gift of him. 

“It’s everything I could find from when I was little. I wanted you to know who I was growing up.”

Scully’s tears turned into sobs as she and Mulder hugged him. 

“This is the best gift we could’ve ever gotten. Thank you,” Mulder said.

“Well, besides us,” he nodded to himself and Lily. “But enough about me, open Lily’s gift.”

Scully took out the thin paper concealing the present, and verbally expressed her approval at the small white onesie with the outline of a cartoon alien head with “Alien Baby” underneath. The design was also printed on tops to fit until she started school.

“This is amazing.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

X

After spending the day learning about their son, Mulder and Scully invited him to stay. Jackson didn’t want to overstep, but they couldn’t have been more welcoming if they tried. Once he finally agreed, he wondered aloud if this was how they imagined their day would go. 

“Not even close,” they had answered. 

“But in the best way possible,” Scully finished. 

“I was wondering… if it wouldn’t be too much to ask if I could stay indefinitely?” Jackson asked nervously. 

“Never. You’re our son, you’re always welcome here as long as you like.”

“I thought bringing gifts would help.”

“ _You’re_ our gift,” Mulder emphasized. “You and your sister. It’s all we ever wanted, and all we’ll ever need.”


	10. Christmas Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Reminisce

“Mum, where are the ornaments for the tree?” Otis called out.

“In the baby’s room,” Jean answered from her office. 

_The baby’s room_. She still had a tough time calling it that, but the distortions coming from inside her belly very much quelled any questions about it. This would be their last Christmas as just mother and son. While Jean was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby in just two short months, she couldn’t help but remember her last Christmas as a childless woman, married to her ghastly ex. She hadn’t known she was pregnant eighteen Christmases ago, and indulged in too much wine with Remi. Oh how times had changed. 

This time, her baby’s father was someone she genuinely loved, but couldn’t commit to. The pregnancy had been a shock for both of them, and their children even more so. Ola had been more or less accepting, but Otis and Elina had not been so keen on the idea, only truly acknowledging their sibling-to-be when Jean could no longer hide her expectant figure. 

Jakob had gone to every ultrasound, helped fulfill every craving, rubbed her always-aching back and feet, and gave into her insatiable desires. Still, there was a small part of Jean that didn’t know if she deserved a man like him. Could love a man like him the way he needed. 

As Jean ran a hand over her belly, Otis announced he had found what he was looking for. She sighed, finishing up last-minute work before she gave herself the weekend off to spend time with her son. Her darling boy. He had worked hard to prove he was apologetic about the whole “sex kid” situation. He had even introduced her to the brains behind it all. 

Maeve Wiley. 

The teen was a peculiar one. Her makeup and style Jean praised, but her behavior was less than desirable. Upon learning of the girl’s adversities and home life, Jean’s heart grew and she felt a pull to helping her. She’d invited Maeve to spend Christmas with them, but she’d declined, citing family stuff. Jean insisted, however, and she finally agreed to come over for Christmas Eve. The therapist had gotten a plethora of gifts she felt Maeve would like, including nose rings in various styles, feminist literature, and a check clipped to an envelope so it wouldn’t fall out when she opened it. Not wanting to make it seem like pity money, Jean had specifically written “college fund” on the memo line. 

The baby kicked, shaking her out of her reverie, and her stomach rumbled. Slowly getting up, she went to the kitchen to get a snack, her son placing the colorful ornaments on the tree in her peripheral. 

She wondered how different their life would have been if Remi hadn’t partaken in infidelity. Otis would’ve grown up with a father figure in the home, Remi’s son and daughter wouldn’t exist, and neither would her and Jakob’s baby girl. She wouldn’t have had sex with Jakob to begin with, and she wouldn’t have broken up with him, realizing what she needed to change within herself to be a suitable partner. Otis wouldn’t have dated Ola, causing her to realize her pansexuality, and she wouldn’t be dating her girlfriend. Jean would never have felt like she had to constantly prove herself, and Remi wouldn’t have gaslighted her to the point she irrationally questioned her sanity. Otis would never have talked to his father at his book signing and have the tough talk about being a man, and Remi would’ve been there for his son, not coming to the UK on false pretenses. 

She never would’ve realized what a healthy relationship looked like, as Remi was still an asshole without the cheating. She wouldn’t have acknowledged that not only did Jakob deserve an emotionally aware woman, but she deserved to love and be loved. 

A knock on the door caused both her and her son’s head to turn, and he looked at her questioningly. 

“Are we expecting anyone?” Otis asked.

“I didn’t… invite anyone.”

She made her way to the door and opened it, revealing Jakob, Ola, her girlfriend, Elina, and… Maeve?

“Jean, we just wanted to come by and help with the decorations,” Jakob simply stated.

“Otis said you were putting up the tree, so I figured we’d come by,” Ola explained further. 

“I just wanted to stop by,” said Maeve. 

It took Jean a moment to process the number of people at her door before the temperature made her aware she hadn’t let them in.

“Right… well, come in. Otis has started already.”

After everyone came in and shed their coats, she crossed her arms over her bulging belly and stayed at the door. Jakob noticed, and came to her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, both hands on the side of her stomach.

“I’m fine. I’ve never had this many people over for the holidays before.”

“Lily wanted to come last-minute. I had no idea Maeve would be here.”

“It’s alright. I’m just overwhelmed,” Jean dismissed him.

Rubbing her belly, Jakob placed his nose to Jean’s, kissing her softly. 

“How are you? Is the baby alright?”

“We’re both fine, although my back hurts a bit more than I’m used to.”

“I may have to give you a massage tonight.”

They smiled at each other, the passion evident in the other’s eyes.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Now, why don’t you help decorate while I get started on dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful. I’m starving.”

Jean went into the living room, Ola helping her on the couch while the others gave each other orders on where certain ornaments should go. Soon the smell of dinner cooking could be distinguished and despite the decibel levels, Jean drifted off to sleep while the teens chatted. This was certainly a Christmas season she wouldn’t forget.


	11. Silver Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Bells

43 Ashford Street was a decent-sized house connected to a river. The stone walkway to the front door has seen strangers and familiar faces alike. A two-floor, barn-red house consisting of three bedrooms, one bathroom, an office, kitchen + dining room, living room, and outdoor space, it was perfect for a small family with a new bundle of joy. Seventeen years later, it had dwindled and suddenly grew exponentially. The extra bedroom was now occupied by two teenage girls, and the master bedroom was reintroduced to an old friend.

Currently, the home’s owner and said… friend… were enjoying some adult activities. 

“Jakob, I swear to God I need you to go faster,” the woman said as the man pounded into her. 

“I’m trying, Jean,” Jakob said breathlessly. “These bones, they are old.”

Jean huffed, trying to look over her expansive stomach, which she swore had grown overnight. Her legs were held at the top of her calves as he tried to find a comfortable position for the both of them. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Jean grabbed the edge of the bed. “I won’t be if you stop.”

“How long until the kids get home?”

“I don’t know, now stop talking and fuck me.”

Jakob looked at her questioningly. While he wanted to be there for her and their child, her insatiability was tiring him. It wasn’t her fault, he knew. The pregnancy had caused her to become a ravenous lioness, searching for her next meal. He was more than willing to help, but they were older than they once were, and they both tired quickly. The baby had not only taken space in her body, but used up most of her energy as well. He worried for her, not wanting his love to overexert herself. 

Jean gasps and moans told a different story. 

“Jakob… don’t… stop…” she moaned, eyes closed and mouth agape. 

“We really should start choosing a better time to have sex than in the afternoon,” he noted, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Jean’s heavy breathing was becoming stronger and faster, indicating she was close. Jakob reached low to find her clit, and he gently rubbed the sensitive skin, even more so with her pregnancy. Her eyes opened and she tried to make a sound, but none came. All she managed to finally get out was a rather noisy moan.

“Yes… yes, oh… oh, God.”

He kept thumbing her clit, picking up speed to match his thrusts. Jean’s hips bucked and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. As Jakob kept pumping, he tried to make out the time on the clock that resided on the wall. He didn’t want to get caught again, Lord knows he didn’t know if he could handle it. It was one thing to be caught when the relationship wasn’t known, but for some reason he still had anxiety about Ola or Otis or Elina finding him in a compromised position, and Jean was carrying their baby. 

“I don’t think it’ll be too long before I finish,” Jakob said. He almost always came before she did. However, he was a man of reciprocity, so he had no trouble using his fingers and mouth to finish the job. 

“It’s okay.”

“Are you close?”

“Ahhh, yes. Yes. God, Jakob…” 

As if God was actually watching down on them, he came inside her. Fortunately, she slammed a fist on the bed, which meant she was coming to.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, FU-“

_Ring-a-ding. Ring-a-ding._

The front door opened, the sound of attached bells echoing in the foyer. 

“Mum? Jakob? Are you home?”


	12. Christmas Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature for language

Love.

It was a powerful thing. Just the word itself overflowed with emotion. And there were so many kinds. Seven to be exact. Seven in which all others were formed.

Platonic. Familial. Sexual. Universal. Uncommitted. Practical. Self.

Dana Katherine Scully had experienced all of these types at some point or another. 

But familial love. A mother’s love. 

They say a mother’s love is the strongest love there is, and while science has not proven or disproved, Scully could see some truth in the statement.

Her own mother, who took care of her children while her husband was off at sea, who came to Scully’s side when she was on the brink of death. Who was the strongest woman Scully has ever known.

Scully had experienced it herself. For years, she had given up hope she’d ever get to hold a baby in her arms and say “thank you” after strangers and friends alike commented on how precious her baby was. To go to the park and push her child on the swings. To take her child to baseball or ballet or soccer because she would let her child choose their interests, no matter how “girly” or “boyish” it was. 

She was given that chance, Granted, it should never have been taken from her in the first place. But she had it. As traumatic her birthing experience had been, and the long healing process her body went through, she couldn’t believe had been able to hold her baby to her chest, giving them nutrients to survive. She couldn’t believe she was able to drop her baby off to daycare before she went to work and pick him up after she got off. She couldn’t believe she would be asking a woman she had grown close with over the course of her pregnancy to babysit, or be able to take her son to Mommy-and-Me playgroups, or make friends outside of work who she could talk about her experiences with. Teething, sore and cracked breasts, leaking, colic, that first postpartum shit that hurt like a bitch that no-one talks about but _damn_ , it hurt. And who could forget the absolute wreck that was her vulva after pushing out an eight-pound baby with no medical intervention. Scully laughed as women compared theirs to the wrinkles on a Bulldog puppy or even lasagna. 

Who could also forget the absolute _God-send_ that was aloe gel. Squirt that sucker on a pad bigger than your baby’s diaper and stick in the freezer. Scully was convinced women were smarter than actual rocket scientists. Seriously, mesh underwear was manna from Heaven. She was able to go through these experiences and agree when women claimed to love their kids more than their partners. Penises were in ample supply, but it wasn’t everyday you pushed a baby out of your vagina or had surgery on your uterus to bring life into the world. Scully listened on as the other women talked about how useless their husbands were or how surprisingly helpful their boyfriend was. A harsh reminder of one of the most heartbreaking facts.

Her son she prayed for hadn’t had their father. 

Mulder had to go into hiding just 48 hours after meeting their baby boy. Their precious baby boy. While the other single moms either chose single motherhood or the dad refused to help, she had wanted more than anything for her child’s father to experience these moments with her.

Moments she gave up on.

Moments with her son she had to let go to protect.

Moments she’d never get again.

As Scully thumbed the star mobile Monica had gotten for the baby shower she hadn’t been able to attend, she was reminded of the chance she’d never have again. No baseball. No ballet. No soccer. No more daycare. No more Mommy-and-Mes. 

“Dana, you okay?”

Not realizing she had started to cry, Scully wiped away her tears. “I’m fine.”

Monica came into a sight she’d never wanted to see: Scully sitting in the middle of what was once William’s nursery, boxes where furniture had been. 

“Oh, Dana.”

Scully couldn’t help it, and the dam broke. Sobs bounced off the walls onto the cardboard. Monica went and knelt down behind her, enveloping her in a hug. Grateful for the human contact, Scully used her free hand to hold Monica’s forearm. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Scully choked.

“You did what you had to do to protect him, Dana, You loved him so much you did what no mother should ever be forced to do.”

The realization made Scully’s sobs louder and Monica just held her tighter. Nudging for her to get up, she held Scully’s hand and led her to the window. She draped an arm around Scully’s waist and the smaller woman rested her head on her shoulder. 

The city streets had been decorated for the holidays, but Scully couldn’t find it within herself to celebrate. Her self-love had disappeared after William had been adopted by another family, and she didn’t know if she would ever gain it back. She would have hated herself if she celebrated Christmas without thinking of her son, so she chose not to celebrate at all.

“See the stars out tonight?” Monica asked, pointing to various stars. 

Scully looked at her, and then into the night sky.

“They’re all the same, no matter where we are. We all see the same stars. So whenever you feel the need, look out and see the stars. They’re the same ones William will see as he grows up.”

So that’s what Scully did. When Mulder came back, when they were on the run, when he went back on the X-Files, when they separated, when she spent two years alone, when they found out where their son was, when he died, came back to life, died again (or so they thought), and when she found out she was given another chance to be a mother.

She looked out at the night sky, watching the stars she knew her son was out there watching too.


	13. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Melissa's 25 Days of X-Mas Reimagined! Thank you Melissa for for letting me use your dialogue!
> 
> This is... THE most explicit work I've ever written. I am by no means an expert, but the words, they just came to me. I hope it's not too terrible!
> 
> Set during season 2.

It was a cold December morning, and the atmosphere was actually quite pleasant. Well, for a pathologist anyway. There was no case, no having to pack last minute and catch an 8 am flight to God knows where. It was just Scully, a dead body, and a surprise gift for her partner she knew he’d _really_ like. It was hidden away, out of sight, but the potential this gift could bring sent fire to her core. 

They, unsurprisingly, had been more than just work partners for several months now. Outside of work, they made passionate love through the night. Once they stepped into the halls of J Edgar, however, they strode with confidence, quelling every rumor, knowing just how true they were. 

“Hey, Scully,” Mulder announced himself as he walked into the autopsy bay. 

“Hey Mulder,” she said back. 

He did a quick check outside the door and looked throughout the room for cameras before sneaking a quick kiss. 

“Mulder,” Scully chastised, reminding him of their no-funny-business-at-work rule.

“Can’t help it.”

She smirked, disposing of her gloves and hatching a plan. 

“Anyway, I got you a little something.” He held out a small wrapped box. 

“Mulder, you didn’t have to.” Scully eyed him and the gift. 

“Just open it.”

Scully complied, tearing off the wrapping paper. She opened the small box to reveal a white mug that read “World’s Best Doctor/Special Agent.”

She let out a laugh at the absurdity of the gift. “I love it.”

“Please don’t spare my feelings.”

“No Mulder, honestly. It’s really funny. I’ll be sure to use it. Now,” she went to the examiner’s desk and opened a drawer, “it’s your turn.”

“Oh, Scully.”

She handed him a wooden basket with a white lace bow in the corner, revealing a red cotton apron with a green alien head adorned with a santa hat. 

“I know we agreed not to exchange gifts, but since you obviously chose to ignore it,” she joked, “I figured I’d go ahead and give you this.”

“This is just the year for gag gifts, isn’t it?” Mulder laughed, holding up the apron to his person. 

“I disagree. An apron could come in handy for baking cookies or making Christmas dinner…”

Mulder interrupted. “Scully, that’s awfully nice, but when I’m in the kitchen I do a lot more eating than cooking.”

The stage was set. Let the show begin. 

“Actually…” Scully took a deep breath in, “I thought I could make you dinner. I thought I could wear this… and only this.”

Mulder stared at her, wide-eyed. “You mean…”

She nodded her head, biting her lower lip.

“Now I feel bad I only got you the mug,” he choked out.

“You can repay me later,” she said sultrily. “Come to my place tonight. I’ll make dinner. I hope you’re hungry.”

After cleaning up her space and placing the body back into storage, Scully walked out of the autopsy bay, basket in hand, leaving a bewildered Mulder trying to keep from standing at attention. 

X

His nerves were all over the place. Sure, he’d seen Scully’s glorious naked body plenty of times, but this… he was persperating from the anxiety. Clearing his throat, he took out his set of her apartment keys and slowly unlocked the door. 

Scully was in the kitchen washing dishes. Her bare backside was on full display, the red strings tied at her neck and mid-back. Mulder slowly walked over to her and made her aware of his presence by pressing himself against her ass. 

“Oh!” she yelped, startled. 

He turned her around, taking in her apron-clad self. “Scully… wow,” was all he could manage. 

“I’m glad to learn I can leave you speechless,” she teased as she placed the dish in her hand on the drying mat.

“Oh, you do a lot more than that. Come ‘ere.” Mulder grabbed her, forcing her chest to his. He lifted her up by her ass and Scully wrapped her legs around his, kissing him fervently. 

He placed her on an empty counter and her heels dug into him. “Try to lay back,” he asked. “I have an idea.”

Scully cocked an eyebrow, but did as requested, bearing her weight down on her elbows. Mulder came back holding a small container of cinnamon. 

“Mulder, wh-“ 

He kissed her, forcing her to stop talking, and untied the strings around her back. Lifting up the bottom of the apron, Mulder got an amazing view of Scully’s cunt. 

Now it was time for his plan. He held her legs out spread-eagle, forcing her to be more exposed. He could hear her whisper “what the fuck?” but deciding against questioning him. 

Gently, he kissed just above her pubic hair line, causing a small groan to escape her. He licked all the way up to her navel, kissing and sucking the skin as he went along. Unscrewing the top of the spice container, he tilted it downward, cinnamon attaching to the wet skin as he went back down. He came back full circle, licking her clean, but went lower, tonguing at her clit. 

He did this a few times, but wanted to give her something more. He placed the cinnamon on the counter. As he reached her clit this time, she cried out loudly as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. 

Scully’s feet were now on his shoulders as he held her thighs apart. He started to pay attention to the other areas of her vulva, licking, nibbling, and gently biting as she panted. He spit out some stray hairs that had landed in his mouth, but he didn’t care, opting for something that he knew would cause the neighbors to be concerned. 

Mulder fingered at her labia, spreading her open as he licked and kissed her vagina. Stopping at her opening, he stuck out his tongue, something he’d never done before. Her pants were becoming more audible, moaning as he worshipped her orally. His free hand came to pull and tug at her clit again, rubbing as he felt wetness around his mouth and nose. 

Scully cried out hard as he continued his task. She gasped, moaned, and panted, her arousal now dripping into his mouth. Mulder, however, was a man of finishing what he started, and he’d be damned if his lover didn’t orgasm. He knew his fingers could only do so much for her. Luckily, he came prepared. He pulled a small bullet shaped vibrator out of his back pocket. Turning it on to the highest setting, he replaced his digits on her clit with the vibrator, sending her screaming at the sensation as he ran it along the nub.

“Oh my God… oh, Jesus.. _FUCK!”_

Finally, his job was done. It wasn’t long before he felt a gush of fluid enter his mouth as her thighs shaked. Turning the bullet off, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked up, Scully’s face contoured as the edges around her tied-back hair were damp from sweat. 

Mulder went to drink a glass of water, knowing Scully wasn’t comfortable tasting herself. He didn’t mind. Swishing it around and taking another gulp, he kissed her. Her mouth opened, but she was still panting. She undid the strings at her neck, now a dark red, and the apron fell to the floor. Now completely bare, she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. 

She slowly got down from the counter, her steps wobbly. Helping her to the dining table, she still held on to him, so he held her bridal style as she calmed down. 

_Ding!_

“Aww, well now I’m not hungry anymore.”


	14. Fill it Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Stockings

“Lily! Stop!” Scully cried as the toddler ran through the house with years-old Christmas decorations. 

“I’ve got her, mom,” Emily said, chasing the giggling little girl. 

“A-ha!” the teen cried as she caught her younger sister, causing a giggling fit as she carefully took the snow globe out of her hand. 

“This is glass, Lil. Be careful okay?” she asked after Lily calmed down. “Don’t you want to help mom with the ornaments?”

“Yeah!” 

Just as soon as she disappeared, Lily came back to the living room, where her mother was seated, going through the colorful ornaments. 

“I help!” the child exclaimed.

“Yes, you are. You’re being such a big help,” Scully encouraged. 

Lily went to sit in her mother’s lap, an increasingly difficult task these days as Scully’s belly grew. 

“She just got a snow globe, nothing else seems to be missing,” Emily announced as she came into view. 

Sitting across her mother, Emily started taking out various decorations. She organized them by type and color, careful to keep any glass objects away from her two-year-old sister’s grabby hands. 

“When are dad and Will getting back?” she asked after several minutes.

“Your father just texted saying they left the mall, so they should be here soon.”

“How come dad didn’t bring Lil?”

“Do you remember last time?”

Emily didn’t need to speak to remember the tantrum Lily had thrown just days before. She and Scully had wanted to take Lily to see Santa for a test run to decide if they wanted pictures with the three kids, but the small human did not take well to seeing the fat man in red. Scully had ended up carrying out a screaming toddler, holding her sideways as she constantly tried to escape. Emily had said not a word as they drove home. 

While fifteen-year-old Emily had outgrown her beliefs in Santa and other fictional characters, she was more than happy to indulge for the sake of her siblings. 

The women were almost done sorting decorations when Emily stumbled upon a decoration she hadn’t seen since before her brother was born. She held out the thin and frayed stocking, the word “Emily” literally hanging on by threads. She looked up to see her mother looking lovingly at her. 

“I can’t believe you kept this,” the teen spoke of the quilted stocking. 

“I couldn’t bear to part with it.”

“I remember when you got this.”

Emily had been yet three years old when she officially became a Scully. After pleading and begging to be with her biological mother, the request had been granted and the papers approved. Scully had come to take her home and had gotten her new toys, clothes, and a backpack to take what she wanted with her. They had then gone shopping, the redhead letting the blonde pick out whatever she wanted to decorate the apartment. Emily had stumbled upon the very stocking she held in her hands, and after getting her name sewed on, it was her most favorite thing ever. It was proof, to her, that she would forever and always be a Scully.

Soon, two stockings became three, and then a fourth was added when Emily was told she’d be a big sister, and now six stockings hung on the mantle. While the old stockings had been replaced with newer, matching ones, she’d never forget her first Christmas, “Dana” and “Emily” hanging on the wall next to the tree. Her first Christmas she was truly at home. 

“Do you want to use that one this year?” Scully asked, shaking her out of her reverie. 

“I think I’d like to keep it in my room, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

As Lily chatted away to Scully about Santa, her friends, and the baby, Emily took the delicate fabric and walked to her room. She took the small loop and placed it on a thumb tack to her corkboard. Stepping back, she admired her work, eyes going back to a picture taken twelve years prior. 

It was her and her mom. Mulder had come with presents, and they had a great time opening gifts and spending the day cuddled up. He snapped a candid photo of the two, Scully holding onto a little Em as she laid on the couch, knees bent. They were sleeping, Emily’s head resting on her mother’s chest, hands holding onto her neck. Scully’s arms wrapped around her protectively.

The caption read:

_home is where your heart is_

_Em’s first Christmas, 1997_


	15. Wonder of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Files Secret Santa Exchange + Day 18: Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart of The X-Files Secret Santa Exchange and 25 Days of Ficmas Day 18: Lights.
> 
> Set in between “The Goldberg Variation” and “Orison.” For Caz.

Bright lights were the first to be registered as Mulder slowly opened his eyes. The next was the excruciating pain in his right leg. From what he could see, it was elevated on a pillow as he laid in the hospital bed. A figure moved beside him, now aware of his conscious state.

“Mulder.” 

He instantly perked up. He hadn’t expected to find Scully waiting, but he was grateful for her presence all the same.

“Scully…”

He tried to get up, but her small hand came to his chest, pushing him back down. 

“Slow your roll there, partner. You’re in rough shape. You’ll need to stay off your feet for a least a week.”

 _No_. There’s no way he was leaving the X-Files for a whole week! It took all of Scully’s upper body straight to keep Mulder from practically jumping out of bed.

“Scully, I can’t leave the X-Files for a _week_!” he exclaimed.

She just shook her head, internally laughing. “Well, if you hadn’t done something stupid to start with…” Scully left the sentence hanging, waiting to see if he could recall his absurd actions. 

Realizing his sudden moments sent shooting pain down his leg, he placed both hands on his calves, running them up and down the compressed fabric. 

“What exactly did I do?”

Scully took a deep breath in, preparing to relay the events of the past 24 hours. 

X

_“Scully, he went that way!” Mulder shouted as he ran through the woods._

_“Mulder, we don’t even know what we’re looking for!” Scully tried to yell over the pouring rain._

_“I told you! A caribou!”_

_“Mulder, there aren’t caribou in DC! The nearest herd is in Idaho!” Scully just wanted to be in her warm and comfortable bed, not freezing in the cold rain and seeing her breath as she shivered._

_“Exactly! If I can track it, I can pinpoint where it came from! It has to come from somewhere Scully! A caribou just doesn’t leave Canada or Idaho to come here of its own free will!”_

_Scully just stood there for a moment, processing what her partner was doing. As he disappeared into the woods, she decided she wasn’t going to let him do this alone. The wind howled and the rain fell hard as the barking of dogs in the distance overwhelmed her senses._

_She could not believe he took the word of teenagers that were no doubt some level of intoxicated over regional wildlife patterns. Wait, scratch that. Yes she could. He slapped an X on the case and woke her up at exactly half-past midnight that they were going caribou hunting. That didn’t stop her from wanting to scream to him, if he’d even listen, that in no way were a species native to Canada or a state thousands of miles away suddenly found to show up in the nation’s capital._ He’s believed even more unbelievable conspiracies _, she told herself. The fact did not make her feel better._

 _“Scully! Scully!” she could hear, followed a particularly loud_ crack _._

_“Mulder?!” She started to run, worrying about the state he could be in._

_She ran through the woods, carefully dodging leaves and debris along the way. Closer and closer, she could hear Mulder’s groans of pain. Finally spotting her partner laying on the leaf-covered forest floor, she ran faster as she went to check on him. Doing a quick glance, she noted his right ankle was obviously broken as it bent at an unpleasant angle._

_“Go, Scully!” Mulder moaned. “Find it!”_

_Rolling her eyes, she did as requested and continued searching the woods. It felt like ages, but had only been minutes when she saw the figure Mulder had seen._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered as she realized what Mulder had driven them out to the edge of the woods at one in the morning for._

_Slowly, she crept up on the creature, holding her hand out palm-up._

_“Hey,” she said quietly, startling it._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Scully tried to coax the figure to come toward her. “You’re safe.”_

_She didn’t have any food to prove she was a nice human, but hopefully she could get it to come to her. The creature whimpered, hesitantly walking toward her, stopping every few paces, encouraged again to come closer. Once it was within arm’s reach, it placed its large head in Scully’s palm and she scratched its ears and ran a hand up and down its back. The creature calmed, nudging its nose under Scully’s chin. Her heart ached, from longing for her beloved Queequeg, and also for her new four-legged friend, who was no doubt scared and cold._

_“Now, that’s not so bad, is it?” she asked sweetly as she checked the collar. “Abbie. It’s okay, Abbie. Let’s get you home.”_

_She took hold of the dog’s collar and led her to where Mulder was still laying, groaning in pain._

_“Sit,” Scully commanded._

_Luckily, Abbie knew what to do, and sat patiently as she checked Mulder over for other injuries._

_“You okay?” she asked as she got Mulder to lay flat on his back._

_“Not really,” he struggled to get out._

_She struggled, but she finally got Mulder to his feet. Placing one of his arms over her shoulder, she held one hand and placed her other arm around his waist._

_“Come on, girl!” Scully encouraged the dog._

_Abbie happily followed the two agents through the woods as they made the trek back to Mulder’s vehicle._

X

“A Great Dane?” Mulder asked in disbelief. 

“Trust me, I think I’d remember hauling your ass and the dog into the car.”

“But the antlers…”

“Dollar Tree has a wide selection that apparently fit dogs as well. It was tied on.”

“I can’t believe this.” 

A dog. He couldn’t go into work… for a _dog_. The universe was surely laughing at him now. 

“The good news is,” Scully interrupted, “is that there’s no internal bleeding or anything of concern other than your ankle. You should be discharged later today. I’ve already packed some of your stuff so you can stay at my place.”

“Thanks, Scully.”

“What I’m worried about now is your willingness to follow doctor’s orders.”

He couldn’t miss the twinkle in her eyes as she said the statement. 

“I can’t believe I got outsmarted by a dog. Really bruises a man’s ego.”

Scully ran a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. He sighed at the contact, her smooth hands soothing him. “I’d rather your ego be bruised than your ankle,” she pointed out.

“Touché, Dr. Scully.” 

“She’s back with her family.”

He looked at her, puzzled. 

“The dog,” she clarified. “She’d been missing for almost a week when we found her. So, as idiotic as you were, Agent Mulder,” she teased, “you did some good today.”

“‘Tis the season of Christmas miracles.”

“Hmm.” 

She continued stroking his hair as he rambled on about not being able to work, but she knew he needed the break. If not for his sanity, then for hers. 

What was not surprising, Scully had quickly found out after the first few hospital visits of their partnership, was how comfortable Mulder was being waited on. He’d moan and groan about being stuck inside the four walls that always smelled like hand sanitizer, but she knew he secretly enjoyed not having to lift a finger. 

“So when can I leave?” he asked after Scully handed him his fourth water of the hour. 

“As soon as the doctor clears you.”

“Aww, can’t you be my doctor?”

She shook her head as she smirked. “As much trouble as it would save, doctors aren’t supposed to have friends and family as patients. At least ethical ones.”

“Which one am I?” Mulder asked playfully after taking a sip of the cool, clear liquid. 

Scully swatted his chest. “Mulder, shut up. You know you’re like family.”

“And here I thought you actually wanted to be my doctor.”

Both adults chuckled as she settled back into the chair next to his bed. 

“I only use that card in emergencies.”

Mulder opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted as an older woman in a white coat opened the door. 

“Okay, Mr. Mulder, everything looks good and you’re free to go after I sign some paperwork. I’ll give your girlfriend your instructions for once you’re home, and I hope for a speedy recovery.”

“I’m not-“

“Oh, she’s not-“

No sooner had the doctor given Scully the piece of paper detailing what she already knew, than they heard the door close roughly. They stayed silent, struggling to register what just happened, but Mulder finally spoke up.

“So… girlfriend, huh?”

“Mulder, shut up.”

X

After taking an embarrassingly long time getting up the stairs to Scully’s apartments, they finally managed to come face-to-face with her apartment door. While Mulder leaned his weight into her, she took out her keys and unlocked the door. 

Mulder noticed her apartment was more decorated than it had been the last time he had been there. The tree had been set up, for one. As he carefully sat down on the couch with her help, he looked at the colorful ornaments that adorned she had put up, chuckling softly at the step-stool in the corner as he picture a frustrated Scully not quite tall enough to reach the top of the tree. 

He looked around some more, stopping at the lone stocking that hung above the tv. Shaking away his melancholy thoughts, he was most surprised by the string lights she had set up along the entryway he somehow missed. Scully wasn’t a person to decorate with lights, at least he didn’t think so. She was more reserved, deciding to decorate with smaller figurines and trinkets over flashing lights and big cheesy signs that belonged on Hallmark. 

“I like the lights,” Mulder said as Scully handed him the remote and a hot beverage. 

“Oh, those?” Her head turned toward his line of sight. “I thought I’d go crazy this year. Unleash my wild side,” she joked, causing a laugh to escape him. “They even flash.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Scully?” Mulder asked jokingly.

She laughed as she made her way over to the living room.

“Seriously, I like it. Brightens up the place.”

She huffed as she sat down next to him. “Thanks.” 

Mulder shifted so he was in a lying position, his feet in Scully’s lap. One leg had a cast over it, and felt hard against her thighs. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he smiled innocently at her. 

As much as Scully put on her hard exterior, demanding respect from all who met her, Mulder loved when this side of Scully came out. The Scully who joked and teased and called him crazy (he knew she didn’t really mean it). The Scully who didn’t belittle him for injuring himself over a damn _dog_. She played along with his silliness, waiting on him like the great doctor she was. 

“You good, Mulder?” Scully asked as he channel-surfed. 

“Could be better,” he said truthfully, shrugging.

“It’s only a week, Mulder. After that, you are free to lug around a boot into work and complain about how it doesn’t hurt, but I know and you know you’re going to be masking the pain.”

_Damn. Nail, meet head. Pleasured to make your acquaintance._

“Geez, Scully, could you be a little less correct?”

“Just speaking from experience.”

“I’m still impressed with how you got a huge dog like that to suddenly become the most well-behaved dog ever.” It was true, he’d been questioning her skills ever since he learned that his hospital ride was shared with the large dog.

“I guess I have a gift,” she said nonchalantly. “Or maybe I’m just good with pets that don’t happen to have gills.”

“Are you doubting my dog-handling abilities?” he asked, pretending offense. 

“It was obvious you didn’t like Queequeg, Mulder,” she joked. 

“In my defense, he was a rat.”

“Don’t say that!” Scully laughed, playfully shoving him. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He sat up, scooting closer to her and enveloping her in a hug. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Scully said. 

“... Can you show me the lights?”

She chuckled, amazed at his childlike wonder for Christmas lights. As the lights flashed, so did his eyes, and Scully couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe, just maybe, he’d behave for the week and listen to her when she had his best interests at heart, speeding his recovery and getting him back to work sooner than later. 

‘Tis the season for Christmas miracles. 


	16. A Joyful Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ciara 💛

“FBI!”

“Mulder, go get him!” Scully yelled as the suspect took off on foot. She cringed as she held her belly as she lowered to the floor. 

“Scully…”

“I’ll just slow you down, go!”

Mulder started to pick up his pace, trying to keep the suspect in his line of sight as he ran up the stairs. He shook his worries about Scully from his brain and finally caught up to the man.

“FBI! STOP!” Mulder yelled. 

The unsub started throwing punches which the agile agent dodged, and he tried to pin the man to the ground. 

Despite the noises flossing his head, Scully’s cries were the only thing he focused on while he slapped handcuffs on the suspect. 

“Come on,” he said angrily, pushing the man down the stairs. 

“ _Muldeeerrr!_ ” His partner’s cries grew as they got closer. 

He sped up, causing the other man to groan as the handcuffs dug into his skin. Once they got to the base of the stairs, Mulder was instantly taken aback by the blood that followed into the outside. 

“Scully!”

He drug the suspect outside to where his partner was squatting, her pants and underwear at her ankles. She was screaming in pain as sweat poured down her face. 

“Holy shit,” the man said as Mulder crouched next to her, taking his jacket off and covering her. 

“You move, I shoot,” Mulder threatened, pulling out his phone to call for backup and an ambulance. 

“Aaaahhhh,” Scully groaned, clutching at his shirt collar. 

She held onto Mulder’s neck, following her body’s instructions. He checked every few minutes to make sure the man hadn’t left from where he had frozen in shock. 

The sound of sirens in the distance only elevated everyone’s uneasiness. Soon the ambulance pulled up, EMTs getting out and hastily bringing a gurney over to the two agents. A cop car was not far behind, and the suspect was placed into federal custody. 

“I’m right here, Scully.” Mulder held her hand as she was wheeled into the back of the big white vehicle. 

“Mulder,” she whimpered, sensory overload consuming her. 

“Heart rate’s increasing,” an EMT said, reaching into a red bag for an oxygen mask. 

“What’s happening?” Mulder asked, panicking.

“It’s all right, Agent Mulder. We just don’t want her or the baby to go into distress.” 

His phone started ringing off the hook, his focus becoming harder and harder to maintain. 

“Agent Mulder?” the woman asked, but all he saw was darkness. 

X

“Agent Mulder?” 

The next thing he felt when he came to was the nudge of a hand on his shoulder.

“Scully!” was the first thing to escape his mouth. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wonder, as he heard her screaming in the hospital bed, which revealed they’d both been moved to a labor and delivery room. 

Despite the pounding in his head, he rushed to her side and held her leg and hand. 

“Need to push,” she said breathlessly, her energy depleting by the minute.

“Okay, Dr. Scully, when you feel another contraction-“

Her screaming cut the OB off as she pushed, struggling to stay awake.

“Scully, keep your eyes open,” Muldee encouraged. “Don’t close your eyes.”

With all the noise surrounding them and coming from her, he almost missed their daughter being expelled from her body. A baby’s wail filled the room, her parents laughing from both elatement and delirium.

“Oh my God,” Scully exasperated. 

“She’s beautiful,” Mulder said as the baby was placed on her mother’s naked form. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Scully,” Mulder smiled. 

She didn’t answer, enamored into the new life that was now earth side. 

“I love you,” she cried, hormones all over the place. 

He kissed the side of Scully’s head, damp with sweat. Placing an arm around her, his other hand came under her that was cradling their baby. 

“Welcome to the world…” Mulder trailed off. 

“Emily,” Scully stated. 

“Emily. We love you, Emily.”


	17. All Through the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Echoes

Her mother had the kids for the night, and they couldn’t wait to have the house for themselves. Ever since purchasing a house in small suburbia just outside DC, it had always had some type of life roaming around. Since Scully gave birth just a few months after their offer was accepted, they decided to move in as soon as possible, a hard but doable task with a woman who was seven months pregnant and a three-year-old little girl who loved to get into everything. 

Emily and infant Will were spending the weekend before Christmas with Grammy Maggie, letting Mulder and Scully get the house ready for Christmas Eve dinner, which they had been voluntold to host. Even though they only had one spare bedroom to Maggie’s two, they smiled through gritted teeth. 

Minimal cleaning was going to be accomplished, as evidenced by shirts and pants on the bedroom floor. 

“Oooohhh,” Scully moaned as Mulder tongued her folds, her leg over his shoulder. 

Very minimal cleaning indeed. 

“Ow!” she yelped as Mulder was deep-thrusting, reaching behind her back and pulling out a small plastic toy. 

She threw it down from the bed and hung on to his neck as he pumped in and out, in and out. He let out a breathy laugh as he shook his head, still not believing they had two beautiful babies they could lay claim to. 

Emily: young, wild, and three (going on thirteen). The toddler was unashamedly outspoken and imaginative. She struggled with academics, but her parents made sure to always support her. Plus, she was three. Her artistic abilities, however, blew everyone out of the water. She always colored within the lines and could draw better than her older cousins. Even Scully was impressed at her knowledge about specific colors (“tur-koys is a blue- _green_ , teal is a green- _blue_ ”). 

William was only six months old, not yet old enough to assess. His greatest achievements were rolling over and starting to crawl. 

As Mulder and Scully danced the dance of love, they couldn’t help but be grateful for all they had. So much had been taken away, and their happiness was the ultimate “fuck you” to the government and the goddamned smoking man. 

Their cries echoed throughout the empty house, ready to be filled with familiar faces in the next few days. 

“Oh God,” Scully cried as Mulder used a hand to finger her clit. 

Their cozy home had seen love, laughter, and joy. It had seen dirty feet and a new addition, spilled food and tummy sickness. Arguments and apologies. Through it all, the love that illuminated from the master bedroom never dimmed. 

The echoes of love never quieted, and their want for each other never ceased.


	18. (Not a) Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rated mature for childbirth**

It was 2 am at the Unremarkable House. While the wildlife were sleeping and the only sound the wind blowing in the distance, Mulder and Scully could not say the same.

“Mulder I swear to God, this is all your fault!” Scully cried, naked from the waist down. 

She gripped the edges of the bathtub while her partner rubbed her back and shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Scully, it’s okay.” He stroked her hair while she groaned in pain. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one pushing out a goddamn baby!” 

Another cry emitted from the small woman, and Mulder wondered how someone so small could make a noise that loud. 

Scully had been having mild contractions for almost a week, brushing them off (“Who’s the one with the M.D.?” she’d asked). She insisted this baby had more time to cook, and ignored the jabbing pains in her back, chalking it up to regular back pain. They still had time, she’d said, even as they intensified as the days went on. 

However, the feeling of a gushing wetness a few hours prior woke her out of her fitful slumber, the pain having worsened in the two hours since her head had hit the pillow. The baby felt like it was coming out _now_ , and Mulder didn’t want to cause his wife anymore undue stress by panic driving or a dozen people looking at her most private areas. He reminded himself to call for an Uber when their daughter made her presence known. He was _not_ paying almost a grand for an ambulance, despite Scully’s protests. 

Bathtub and towels it was. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Scully yelled, lifting her lower half out of the water. 

The contractions were now blending together, progressing much faster than her first birth had been. 

“Oh my God, it _hurts_ ,” she groaned through gritted teeth, regretting her decision to not go straight to the hospital. She was a doctor, for fuck’s sake. 

“I know, I know,” Mulder tried to comfort. ‘Tried’ being the key word. 

“Oh, her head… I… hnngh…” Scully panted and stopped, panted and stopped. 

_She was pushing_.

“You’re doing great, Scully,” Mulder said, getting in the tub, ready to catch. 

One foot was propped in front of the crook of his armpit, her sock-covered toes curling onto his shoulder. He tried to stay strong, but her vulva looked like a war zone. He’d been _shot_ and couldn’t remember seeing this much blood. 

“Just keep pushing, Scully!” he encouraged, trying to keep her motivated. 

“I’m so tired,” she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“I know.” He brushed stray, sweaty strands of hair behind her ears. “Our little girl is almost here.” 

She nodded, pushing as her body willed her to. He smiled through her nails digging into his skin, knowing she was going through much worse pain than he could ever comprehend. And this was her second time. 

“Oh, Scully, I see her head!” Mulder laughed, seeing the wet and slimy head appear and disappear after she stopped pushing.

No response. Instead, Scully screamed, the burning becoming too much, having him almost two decades since going through this much pain. 

“I want an epidural,” she breathed through tears. She was sobbing now.

“You couldn’t get one even if we were in the hospital. I’m sorry, Scully.”

_Damn it_. She knew that. 

As she felt the need to push again, she cried out, not caring she was possibly damaging Mulder’s ear drums. He put a baby in her, he could manage her screams as she pushed out their child. 

“Oh my God, her head’s out!” Mulder exclaimed as his feet were coated in blood and amniotic fluid from a failed attempt to get out of the way. 

Scully’s face almost matched her hair color as her vagina stretched to accommodate the baby’s body. 

Soon, her effort was rewarded, as the rest of their little girl’s body slipped from hers, followed by more fluid and blood. Scully breathed heavily as she saw Mulder hold the little life in his large hands, passing the seconds-old baby to her. 

Scully held the tiny baby to her chest, coating her tank top with baby fluid. She ran a finger along the mouth and nostrils, allowing for the wailing baby to breathe easier. Mulder reached out for more towels to dry off the baby. 

“Hi,” Scully exasperated, struggling to contain her breathing. 

Mulder kissed the side of her head, pressing their noses together as Scully continued to sob tears of joy. 

“You did great,” he smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

She nodded, breathing in their daughter’s scent. Scully wanted to remember this moment forever, still connected to her baby. She would worry about the pain and her sore vagina later. Right now, she was content in the Unremarkable House, her lover and baby together. Thoughts of William ( _Jackson_ , she reminded herself) entered her brain, but she knew he’d reveal himself when the time was right. 

Her emotions were overwhelming, and the tears kept flowing as she couldn’t believe how her life had played out in the last year. 

“I love you,” she finally managed to say. “And Lily.”

“Lily. We love you Lily, _so_ much.”


	19. The Fire is so Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon 💛

“Stella, are you okay?” Scully asked, gently knocking on the bathroom door.

“I’m fine,” Stella managed after retching into the toilet bowl. 

“Oh, sweetheart, why don’t you let me help you?”

“I’m not in a presentable state.”

Scully quietly turned the knob, revealing the blonde hunched over the porcelain. She knelt down slowly, holding her partner’s hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Taking a ponytail holder from her wrist, the redhead tied Stella’s hair back and away from her face. 

“Ugh,” the older woman breathed, flushing the toilet as she stood up. 

Scully hugged her from behind, her larger belly digging into her girlfriend’s back as she brushed her teeth. 

“Better?” Scully asked, placing her chin on Stella’s right shoulder, looking at her through the mirror. 

The detective smiled weakly. “I can’t believe you decided to do this again.”

Kissing her cheek, Scully lightly pat Stella’s still-flat stomach. “It helps that we get beautiful babies at the end.”

“Any child of yours will be beautiful, my love.”

“You flatter me.”

Once Scully and Stella had settled into their new life, the ex-FBI agent expressed a desire for more children, Emily and William old enough to entertain themselves. Stella had been apprehensive, but her love for Scully outweighed her fear of not being a good enough mother, especially considering Scully sang her praises with her two children. 

After lots of discussion, they decided to ask Mulder for his help. It was more cost effective and he already fathered two children, so his virility wasn’t in question. Stella questioned if she shouldn’t use a sperm bank, but Scully mentioned how special it could be for all of their babies to be related. 

Since Stella was older, they decided to do the first trial with her, using three ova. Scully sensed her nervousness, and offered to do the procedure together, only using one of hers.

To everyone’s surprise, Scully ended up pregnant, while none of Stella’s took. By the fourth month of the smaller woman’s pregnancy, they were losing hope, until the doctor called her during the five-month ultrasound, announcing she too was now pregnant. Waiting until they got home to share the news, the Scully-Gibson clan went through a round of hugs, Emily and Will excited to become siblings of now two babies. 

Scully was now in her seventh month, Stella in her second, and they were taking all the precautions to make sure both babies made it earth side. 

“Drink some ginger ale, you’ll feel better,” Scully said as she led Stella to the kitchen. 

“What about hot cocoa?” the blonde asked, hopeful as she sat down on a bar stool.

“Just a little bit, okay?”

“I’m really cold,” Stella mentioned, shivering. 

“Your body isn’t used to not having as much sleep. Sleep helps in regulating body temperature, and you wake as much as me during the night.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Stella mumbled.

“You can wear one of my sweaters.”

“Won’t they be too big?”

Scully eyed her teasingly, causing Stella to chuckle.

“You know what I mean.”

“They’ll warm you up, I promise.”

Stella got down from the stool, and went to the hall closet. Picking out one of Scully’s maternity sweaters, she pulled it on, the thick, fluffy material warming her up indeed.

“I’m in the living room when you’re ready,” Scully called out. 

Stella took the coat hanger and placed it on the dining table, telling herself she’d worry about it later. Her girlfriend was splayed out on the couch, her back supported by no less than five pillows. 

Stella moved to sit, lifting Scully feet and resting her legs in her lap. A book sat perched on the heavily pregnant woman’s belly as she took a sip of decaffeinated coffee. 

The blonde started to run her hand lazily across Scully’s stomach, feeling the movement of their child. She couldn’t wait to feel it for herself when she was far enough along. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mulder wants to come with Em and Will for Christmas. I said I’d ask you first.”

“Of course. He’s always welcome here,” Stella said of the man she’d met while Scully was still with him. 

Their split was amicable, and they remained friends. They wondered how living in different countries would affect the kids, since Scully and Stella had them most of the time, Mulder deciding on summers, two weeks in December, and long weekends every other month. He was still working on the X-Files, and they both agreed it was safer for them to be in England with their mom. 

“I thought you’d say that, but I didn’t want to agree without you.”

Stella leaned and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Scully smiled, gasping when the baby kicked underneath Stella’s touch. Placing her hand on top of her girlfriend’s, they touched noses, pampering each other with small kisses. 

“As much as I should be hot, I’m actually pretty cold,” Scully mentioned. “Can you turn the fire on?”

“Anything for you.” Stella reached for the remote, pressing a button, causing the fireplace to roar with life. 

“Much better.”

The two women sat in silence for a while, Scully reading while Stella thought. 

Never would she have imagined she’d find someone who would love her the way Dana Scully did. Since her father’s passing, she resigned herself to one-night stands or short flings, afraid to lose someone she loved again. Dana came along and upended her entire life. She felt the desire in her once again. Not just sexual, although the sex was a great perk. Smelling Dana’s scent from the grey sweater, she was reminded of the first “I love yous,” the first time she met Scully’s kids, and when she realized she didn’t want to spend her life with anyone else. 

She didn’t want to take this domestic bliss for granted. These babies would be loved so much, and she couldn’t wait to expand their family. 

Stella didn’t know it until several months of dating, but Dana taught her to love again, and teach her that she deserved to be loved too.


	20. Christmas Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Red

A sea of red, green, and silver flooded Mulder and Scully’s bed. Scully was sweating, her hair tied up, damp whispies sticking to her neck as the scissors sliced across the wrapping paper. 

“Scully, are you sure you should be doing this?” Mulder asked, apprehensive. 

He was met with narrow eyes as she huffed, annoyed. 

“I just meant…” he held his hands in surrender. 

“I’m _fine_ , Mulder. If you’d taken some initiative and helped, maybe I wouldn’t be doing this myself.”

“Okay,” he whispered to himself. 

Scully was just tired and overwhelmed, which was not her fault. He walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. 

“I think you need a nice bath to cool you down. You’ve worked hard, and now it’s time to take a break.”

Scully pushed his hands away, taping the paper together. “I _can’t_ take a break. It’s Christmas Eve, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Mulder rubbed her stomach as she huffed again, not wanting him in the way. Her pregnancy had taken its toll in more ways than one. She was in her fourth month, but the emesis hadn’t wavered, spending more time in the bathroom in the last two months than she felt she had in the past year. He couldn’t fault her for not being as cheery as the average person this time of year. Scully hated that she couldn’t work as much as her partner, having to bolt to the restroom at least once an hour, spending upwards of twenty minutes at a time emptying her stomach. 

“Scully, please…” Mulder pleased, to no avail. 

He heard a rip, followed by her tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking over her shoulder. 

“I ripped the wrapping paper,” she sobbed. “It was the last red paper I had, and it’s too late to go get more.” Her breathing sped up and he knew she was starting to panic. 

Scully was on the verge of hyperventilating, Mulder having to act fast. He wrapped his arms around her, careful to not put pressure on her ever-aching breasts. She turned around and put her head in his chest, dampening his shirt. He rubbed her back, occasionally going _shh, shh,_ in comfort. 

“It’s okay,” he said.

“It’s not,” she cried. “I ruined the wrapping.”

“There’s other colors,” Mulder tried to soothe.

“But red is for Bill. It’s his color.”

“Bill can suck it. I’m worried about _you_ , Scully. You and our baby. Now,” he released himself from her embrace, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom, “take some time and just relax. I’ll finish the presents.”

“Stay, please. I want you,” she sniffled.

Mulder nodded, helping Scully out of her sweater and jeans. After starting to run the bath, he removed his clothes as she took off her bra and underwear, going to hug her again, this time skin-to-skin.

She sighed, resting her head under his chin. The sound of water running almost lulled her to sleep, but it soon stopped, not registering Mulder had left her standing there until he took her hands and helped her into the bath. They got situated, her back against his chest and his hands cradling their child. 

“This feels nice,” she mentioned, her voice sonorous as she felt sleep try to lay claim to her. 

Mulder grabbed the soap and washed her arms, legs, stomach, and chest. She sighed at the soothing feeling, her eyes fluttering. The baby made her more tired than usual, another unwelcome pregnancy symptom. 

He washed her back, encouraging her to lean forward as the suds formed. There were several knots, and Mulder went to work. Scully’s breathing evened as he ran his large hands across her back, massaging the smooth skin. He washed himself next, then took down her ponytail holder and placed it on the edge of the tub.

As she leaned back into his space, he cupped water into his hands and spent a few minutes getting her hair wet. Reaching for the shampoo bottle, they both chuckled at the noise it made when he squeezed a small amount into his hands. He massaged the shampoo into her scalp, and knew she had fallen asleep. Carefully, her hair was rinsed and conditioned, Mulder doing the same to his hair as she dozed on. 

As much as he wanted to let her rest, they couldn’t stay in the bath forever, so Mulder maneuvered in such a way to get her out of the bath with her body limp from sleep. He carefully wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the couch, placing a blanket over her so she wouldn’t get cold. 

He walked back into the room and finished what she started, saving her from another hormone-induced panic. As he examined the ripped red paper, he chuckled, the tear small enough to be concealed. With more than enough tape, Bill’s present was wrapped, and he went to work on the remaining six gifts for her family. 

X

Scully woke from her slumber and sat up. She didn’t realize she was naked until the towel fell from her body. Covering herself, she slowly walked to the bedroom, yawning. The sight that befell her was beautiful. The presents were all wrapped, Mulder was in bed reading, and her side of the bed had her comfiest pajamas and underwear on her pillow and a plate of chocolate chip cookies and decaf coffee on the nightstand. 

“Mulder,” she gasped in disbelief. 

He closed his book, putting a bookmark in as to not forget his place, and smiled. Scully took the clothes and changed there as Mulder watched. She smiled brightly when she realized he has gotten her a new bra, a size bigger with no wire, but still one she would wear. It was soft and she already knew her breasts would thank him. 

“Thank you,” she teared up again, but this time it was tears of joy.

She climbed into bed, taking the plate and mug once she was settled. Mulder placed an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. 

“Feeling better?” he asked as she took a bit of the cookie. 

“Much,” she answered once she chewed and swallowed. “How long was I asleep?”

“About thirty minutes.”

She let out a breathy laugh. Of course she hadn’t slept long.

“Thank you, Mulder. This is nice,” she said, entwining their legs.

“No thanks required. It’s the least I could do.”

“I just hope my stomach agrees.”

“And I'll be beside you holding your hair if it doesn’t.” He kissed her hair, smelling of lavender and sandalwood. “I love you, Scully.”

“I love you too, Mulder.”


	21. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Presents

Snow is surprisingly complicated. It requires a minimum amount of moisture. After all, moisture is required for there to be any kind of precipitation at all. Moisture creates water vapors, which will turn into ice crystals. Contrary to what is taught, the temperature does not need to be freezing for snow to fall. It’ll just be “wet” snow instead. All snow starts out as rain, but rain takes about an hour to fall, creating plenty of time for the water to freeze, forming what is known as simply “snow.” 

In Washington, D.C., the white crystals were falling at a steady pace. Light enough to enjoy the scenery and travel, but heavy enough to enjoy in the childlike simplicity of happiness.

“Mommy, it’s snowing!” a little girl’s voice called out. 

There was no response. 

Lily Scully-Gibson was determined, and was going to make sure she and her moms enjoyed the snow. 

“Mommy!” she tried again, crawling into bed and jostling her mothers out of sleep. 

“I’m up,” Scully said tiredly, cradling her belly as she sat up. 

Beside her, her wife Stella moaned tiredly. “What time is it?” she mumbled. 

Scully rubbed her eyes as she checked her phone. “Just past five.”

“Ugh.” The blonde’s head harshly met the pillow. 

“Come on, moms!” At just five years old, Lily was excited every time DC was blanketed with the soft quilt of snow.

“Hold on, Lil. Wait for your mother,” Stella asked as the child hastily dragged Stella across the room. 

As Scully’s pregnancy progressed, it was becoming increasingly difficult to move at a pace that satisfied their daughter. She got dressed, Stella having already gotten Lily dressed for the freezing cold. 

“Let me help.” Stella knelt down, helping get Scully’s shoes over her sock-clad swollen feet. 

“Thank you.” 

The blonde stood up and took her wife’s hands in hers, helping the heavily pregnant woman off the bed. Following their bright-eyed little girl, the sky was still dark as Lily laughed and giggled, basking in the three inches that had fallen overnight. While Scully had to unfortunately sit out, watching her wife and daughter play, she was content. 

When she met Stella, the blonde was almost void of emotion. Scully managed to get her to open up, but it took much encouragement and a passionate night of lovemaking for the ex-Met officer to talk about her hopes, dreams, and fears. Scully cried with her when the topic of her father and mother were brought up, and she couldn’t miss the way her blue eyes twinkled when the redhead talked about her older children.

Emily and William celebrated when their mother announced her relationship with Stella. After their parents split amicably, remaining great friends, they wanted nothing more than for their parents’ happiness. Mulder helped Scully pick out an engagement ring after two years of dating, realizing this once cold, hard woman was the one she wanted to spend her life with. Once married, Stella wasted no time in bringing up children, enjoying the company of her partner’s ten and five year olds whenever they stayed every other month. 

Scully wanted Stella to carry their first baby together, recounting how wonderful the feeling was bringing life into the world. Of course, there were also the hardships, so it was preferable to be consensual for all parties. Lily Scully-Gibson came into the world crying and hungry, her mother sore and exhausted after seventeen hours of labor and a natural, unmedicated birth at a birthing center. 

Stella put her foot down after Lil’s birth, adamant the shop was closed and any more children would come from Scully. The pathologist was more than willing, and now they enjoyed their soon to be four children. Emily and Will, now thirteen and eight, loved spending time with their little sister and Emily especially was curious about pregnancy and all it entailed. 

Seven came and went, and the little Scully-Gibson was hungry for breakfast and presents. 

“Wait until everyone gets here,” Scully had said. “They should be here soon.” 

Sure enough, the doorbell rang at exactly thirty minutes after seven. 

“Coming!” Lily said, running to the door.

“Lil, wait!” Stella rushed after the child. 

She picked her up, and looked through the peephole, welcoming their guests. 

“Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth,” she smiled warmly, welcoming her wife’s friend and her family.

“Chrissy!” Lily went to hug her friend. 

After Scully’s time at the X-Files came to an end, she accepted a position at the Jeffersonian as a forensic pathologist. There, she met Temperance Brennan, and by extension her husband Seeley Booth and the rest of the Jeffersonian team. After helping with many cases, she eventually became affectionately dubbed a “squint.”

“Hi,” Booth said, guiding his and Brennan’s small children inside. 

“Have you eaten? Lil was about to eat breakfast if Christine and Hank are hungry.”

“They haven’t. Thank you,” Brennan said, taking off her and the kids’ coats. 

“Dana, Temperance and Seeley are here!” Stella exclaimed as they traveled to the dining room. 

“Thank you!” she called from the kitchen.

“How are you?” Brennan asked as she helped her daughter into a chair. 

“We’re alright. Dana’s getting to the point she can’t ever be comfortable and moves pretty slow now.”

“She’s thirty-three weeks, right?” the anthropologist asked.

“Thirty-four tomorrow.”

All three adults exhaled, remembering how this part of the pregnancy was, first-hand or as a partner. 

“I made cinnamon rolls,” Scully announced as she entered the dining room. “I can make more if needed.” She placed a plate in front of the girls. Hank was only one, so he would be sharing a plate with his mother. A plate was handed to the adults, and everyone sat at their preferred place. 

Scully came back with a pan full, setting it in the middle. Stella helped Lily while Brennan helped Christine, the girls still having trouble not making a sticky mess of their food. Their sweet treats were cut up, and Brennan did the same with her son. 

The doorbell rang yet again, and Scully went to answer the door. She was surprised at who was standing outside.

“Mulder?” she asked, opening the door. “You get the mornings, wh-“

“We wanted to spend time with you,” he said as Emily and Will gave their mother a hug. 

“Well, I’m touched. Everyone’s eating breakfast if you want to join. Booth and Brennan are here too.”

Mulder had also made the couple’s acquaintance, Booth a fellow FBI agent. 

“I also made cinnamon rolls.” She winked at her two older children.

“Awesome!” they cheered, taking off their outerwear and joining everyone else. 

Mulder and Scully stayed back, smiling as they heard the lively commotion echoing through the walls.

“You look good, Scully.”

“Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”

“How far along are you?” he asked. For both pregnancies, Stella and Scully had asked Mulder to be the sperm required.

“Thirty-four weeks tomorrow,” she answered, running a hand over her protruding belly. “You’re always welcome to come to to the ultrasounds if you want.” 

“This is your and Stella’s moment. I just helped,” he winked.

“You did more than that. I’m always happy to see you, Mulder. Now come on, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

The two made their way to the group, he helping her in her chair. Emily asked her any and everything about growing a baby, from how she felt to how big the baby was. Stella listened with pride as Will told her how well he did in school this past semester, making As in every subject. Emily struggled academically, but excelled in art, and all three of her parents sang their praises at how hard she worked. They told her over and over that school wasn’t everything, and that as long as she tried her best, they’d be so immensely proud. 

Stella took Scully’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Her loving gaze was returned. For most of her life, Stella never thought she’d be married with children, or that she’d have friends who’d want to spend time with her. As the doorbell rang again, she never in a million years imagined this would be her life. Scully went to the door again, revealing three of her wife’s colleagues, a couple she knew as Angela and Hodgins and another woman who was introduced as Cam. Soon the dining room was full, overflowing to the kitchen as Angela and Hodgins brought their son Michael-Vincent and Cam’s almost-adult daughter Michelle came, instantly enamored with Hank. 

She was almost overwhelmed with how happy she was to be spending Christmas with so many friends and family. 

The snow continued to fall as the Scully-Gibson house was filled with noise. Never had it experienced such fellowship. As the ground was clouded with white, sticky hands were cleaned and presents were retrieved from cars and brought inside. “It’s a Wonderful Life” played in the background as presents were opened and gifts exchanged. The greatest gift, however, was the time they spent together. This gift wasn’t one that could be wrapped, but it was the most precious present one could receive.

Love, laughter, and gaiety. It truly was a white christmas.


End file.
